


sometimes, we fall back in love again

by Angelpetal83



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Drama, Exes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Break Up, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelpetal83/pseuds/Angelpetal83
Summary: Eunhyuk and Yesung used to be lovers. Used to be smitten with each other, used to be seeing only the other amidst a crowd of familiar faces. But they weren’t meant to be, so they broke up on good terms.Both of them thought that their love wouldn’t rekindle once more, but when they began shooting for SJ Returns 4, it was when they realized that......maybe it wasn’t really over, after all.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. 【 01 】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsowon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/gifts).



> ◘ This fic contains spoilers from SJ Returns 4, episodes 1-3 + Behind the Scenes. This also has references to the Weekly Idol KRY episode as well as SNS posts.
> 
> ◘ Everything in here is pure fiction.

▨ **sometimes, we fall back in love again** ▨

  
  
  
  


_for izzy_ ♡

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

_Maybe I’m going crazy,_ Eunhyuk admits to himself absently.

For the past few days, Eunhyuk has been having a huge dilemma. There’s something rising inside him lately, something unwelcome but one that feels so right at the same time. Whenever he tries pushing it back to the deep recesses of his mind, it comes back with a vengeance. Whenever he tries to forget about it by distracting himself with other things, it still returns to him, clear as day, as vivid as a high-definition photograph.

“Ah, Kim Jongwoon,” Eunhyuk sighs.

It’s been the same conflicting issue lately. Sometimes, he’d find himself glancing at Yesung whenever he thinks nobody else is looking, silently observing the way the older keeps to himself and listens to everyone around him. Sometimes, when he realizes it, he’d force himself _not_ to look, either because he’s conscious of other people noticing or because he doesn’t want himself to go back to that deep rabbit hole which he regretted jumping ever since the day he realized that he had feelings for Yesung that ran deeper than mere friendship.

 _Do I really regret it, though?_ Eunhyuk wonders to himself as he stares at the SNS post on his phone that he opened a few minutes ago.

[[post](https://twitter.com/shfly3424/status/1237484656234082304?s=20)]

 _This is so random, though?_ Eunhyuk frowns thoughtfully as he tries to figure out the reason why his hyung posted this on his public SNS.

_Or maybe… he misses me?_

That last thought is too cheeky, Eunhyuk knows. However, it isn’t exactly _that_ farfetched; Yesung has been doing a lot of traveling with his younger brother lately. Usually, he’d either be in one of his cafés or just hanging out somewhere with the members. He calls often, too. He’s just _that_ clingy with the people he’s close to.

However, after that incident…

Eunhyuk’s gaze darken at the memory, the sadness washing over him like a tide. However, the feeling only lasts for a brief moment, and indifference soon replaces the longing inside him. When he thinks about it deeply, he believes that he made the right choice. That _they_ made the right choice for each other.

As Eunhyuk sits there and recalls the memories inside his head, he remembers the reasons why they decided to break it off in the end.

And he doesn’t regret it.

…

Maybe.

  
  


✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

➷past➹

[[bgm](https://t.co/PFmDBzLZyO?amp=1)]

_“Should we set it up like we’re dating?”_

_When the words left Eunhyuk’s lips, both of them burst into laughter. One reason was because it was a fun idea which could be an entertaining concept to the viewers and their fans._

_The other reason was because they actually_ were _dating._

_“No contacting other females,” Eunhyuk began._

_“Express your love once every hour,” Yesung added, to which both of them laughed at again. It gave them the perfect excuse to be affectionate while being in the pretense of a love-hate friendship in the show._

_“Ahhhh, I hate this so much!!” Eunhyuk exclaimed, hitting the table in supposed frustration — which actually seemed more like excitement, but that was fine. Viewers could interpret it however they liked._

_After that, they spent time with each other like how they normally did whenever they went on secret dates. Eunhyuk navigating with his phone, Yesung taking pictures every now and then, and both of them being enticed by every kind of food they saw. Soon, they reached the restaurant where they were supposed to eat at and had fun there as well._

_“How do people who live together eat?” Eunhyuk asked out of the blue as he turned his body towards Yesung, the latter still taking a bite of the food._

_“What?” he said as he turned towards the younger while chewing._

_Eunhyuk stared at him for a brief moment before eagerly opening his mouth, waiting for his hyung to feed him as per their rules. To be fair, he was aware that he_ might _have looked too casual, almost natural, even, but he was too used to doing this in front of his boyfriend whenever they went on dates, so he didn’t think much of it._

_Yesung took one look at him and almost burst into laughter, but quickly forced his expression to settle into that of embarrassed reluctance._

_“Okay, okay,” he conceded as he pierced a rice cake with his fork. “I get it.” He turned to his lover, raising his hands to offer him the food._

_Eunhyuk took one look at the piece and jolted slightly in surprise. “But hyung,” he tried, “this is too big.”_

_When Yesung didn’t even mind his words, Eunhyuk shook his head slightly, an incredulous smile forming on his face._

_“Wait, this is too big,” he remarked once more before opening his mouth anyway._

_“Bite it, I’m removing the fork,” Yesung told him._

_When Eunhyuk obeyed and chewed the food inside his mouth, Yesung peered at him. “Is it good?” he asked. “It’s good, right?”_

_Eunhyuk continued to munch on the food thoughtfully. After a few seconds, he nodded his head in agreement. “It’s tasty.”_

_“I want blood sausage,” Yesung told him with a smile, and Eunhyuk pierced through said food with a fork. However, he also made sure that the sausage was the same size as the rice cake Yesung fed him with._

_Eunhyuk watched with a smile as Yesung ate it off his fork, glad that his hyung was eating well and enjoying the food._

_“Mmm,” Yesung hummed in satisfaction, chewing the food inside his mouth._

_Eunhyuk wanted to feed him more, but remembered that they were still on camera._

_“Why are we doing this?” he wondered aloud with a laugh._

_Yesung just grinned at him, happy that they were enjoying this episode as much as they could._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

_“Even when some people are at extreme opposite ends, if they try just a little bit to give heart… they can get very close. In fact, there are cases where people at opposite ends become much more compatible.”_

_“For fun, I may say that this person and that person are totally the opposite and incompatible, but, seriously, it’s not exactly the case._

_“If we are talking about opposite ends, Eunhyuk and Shindong and Yesung are oil and water. They do not fit at all.”_

_“Yesung makes efforts but they just slip away.”_

_“He might want to find someone he can rely on in the team. But, here… you can’t find them. None. There is none.”_

_“I’ll go into more detail, but you can’t trust him._

_“You can’t trust him, either.”_

<☆>

_I guess he was right..._ Eunhyuk thinks to himself absently as he goes home in his van, his mind taking him back to the shooting they had earlier. _I guess we really don’t suit each other at all..._

As Eunhyuk reaches the dorms where he lives with Kyuhyun, he goes into his room and plops his body on the bed, closing his eyes. His roommate has a late-night schedule with a director — _translation: late-night drinking_ — so he has the dorms all to himself. It’s kind of lonely, especially _this_ late at night, so Eunhyuk tries to keep his mind occupied while browsing through the internet on his phone.

When he spots Yesung’s post in social media, his fingers can’t help but pause in the middle of scrolling. Eunhyuk’s expression doesn’t give anything away as he continues to stare at Yesung’s selca, studying the older’s sharp contours and features. It reminds him of the past, back when he loved to brush Yesung’s bangs off his face, when he’d cup the older’s cheeks in his hands and kiss him lightly, playfully, _every_ time they met up in a discreet manner. Eunhyuk can still remember the texture and outline of Yesung’s lips against the skin of his fingers, the way the older would smile so brightly whenever Eunhyuk told him he loved him.

Despite being the kind of person who can’t stand cheesy things, Eunhyuk found himself becoming a shy, sappy romantic whenever it came to Yesung. Back when they were together, Eunhyuk would act like a clingy child in front of his hyung and act cute whenever he successfully managed to annoy Yesung.

The more Eunhyuk recalls the amount of his teasings towards the older man, the more he grows amazed in regards to Yesung’s patience with him. He knows that sometimes he can take the joke too far, he _knows_ it quite well, but most of the time, he can’t help himself. It’s not that he likes _mocking_ Yesung — not at all, but it’s actually because he _loves_ the way the older reacts whenever he’s made fun of.

Eunhyuk smiles as he thinks back to their roleplaying game during filming. He’d been hesitant at first to choose Yesung — in truth, he wanted to choose him the moment the doctor mentioned picking a person they’d like to imitate — so he was thankful that none of the members took Yesung’s name before he could. He had also been surprised when Yesung chose him; it sent a surge of thrill to his body that he can’t accurately describe, just that he looked forward to how the scene would play after choosing each other’s roles. They had a history together, after all.

And, of course, Eunhyuk nailed Yesung’s personality perfectly. It was only natural; God knows how many times he observed the way Yesung talks, the way he moves, stares, and even the _tiniest_ details that form his overall behavior.

Eunhyuk can now never forget how much he made Yesung laugh earlier; Yesung normally laughs a lot, especially when it comes to the members, but this time, Eunhyuk can proudly say that he thinks Yesung’s laughter today was genuine and _so_ radiant that even though Eunhyuk didn’t show it on his expression, he _loved_ the way it sounded like music to his ears.

“Wait, why am I thinking so much about him lately?” Eunhyuk wonders aloud, his heart hammering in his chest at the realization. Alarmed, he sits up in bed and tries to make the unwanted feeling go away.

“Crazy,” he mutters to himself, covering his eyes with his hand in frustration. “I must be crazy…”

At that moment, Eunhyuk also realizes that, with the way he acted as Yesung earlier, it seemed that he _does_ know _so_ much about his ex-lover; the way Yesung glares, the way Yesung unconsciously flexes the accessories he wears, and even the curse words that Yesung uses frequently.

Eunhyuk looks back at his phone, staring at his ex-lover’s face so intensely that he thinks he’s about to burn a hole through the screen.

_And here I thought I’ve already moved on…_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

➷past➹

_The cameras were off and the crew left their room. As they prepared themselves for bed, Yesung smiled to himself when he saw Eunhyuk plopping on the space next to him._

_“You’re going to wear that to bed?” Yesung asked in amusement as he eyed the clothes he’d bought for Eunhyuk earlier._

_Eunhyuk turned his head towards him and smiled cheekily. “Of course! These clothes are really comfy.” He then narrowed his eyes playfully. “Don’t change into your pajamas either, hyung. Wear the clothes I bought for you, too!”_

_Yesung chuckled and ruffled his dongsaeng’s hair affectionately. “Fine, fine… just go to sleep. It’s been a long day.”_

_“Mhmm,” Eunhyuk hummed in agreement as he turned to his side. “Hyung… aren’t you gonna sleep…?” he asked as an afterthought._

_Yesung was currently sitting up on the bed, browsing something through his phone. “I’m not sleepy yet,” he said. “You can sleep first, Eunhyuk-ah.”_

_At that instant, Eunhyuk whirled his head towards Yesung, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully._

_“Hyung,” he said softly, turning his entire body to face his lover, “come cuddle with me.”_

_Yesung almost dropped his phone as he whipped his head towards his boyfriend in surprise. “_ What?! _” he exclaimed._

_Eunhyuk grinned, then opened his arms wide, beckoning Yesung over. “Hyung, please?”_

_Yesung stared at him, then burst into a chuckle. “Nope,” he teased, turning his attention back to his phone._

_Eunhyuk narrowed his eyes further and pouted, arms falling back on the bed. “Hyuuuung!” he whined._

_Yesung continued to ignore him, trying to restrain a smile from coming out._

_When it was clear that Yesung was planning on ignoring him, Eunhyuk pounced._

_“Ack!!” Yesung exclaimed as a pair of arms suddenly circled around his waist and pulled him towards a familiar warm body. Eunhyuk laughed at his reaction and continued to squeeze his grip on his lover, nuzzling his face against Yesung’s clothing._

_“Sleep with me now, hyung,” Eunhyuk insisted, not even loosening his hold in the slightest._

_“I won’t be able to fall asleep like you,” Yesung protested._

_“Just stay here in my arms and be quiet,” Eunhyuk told him stubbornly._

_“Hyukjae—”_

_“Hyung, just close your eyes,” Eunhyuk muttered sleepily, still snuggling comfortably against the older._

_Yesung gave up trying to convince him otherwise; Eunhyuk could be very stubborn when he wanted to. Yesung knew that from experience, especially when it came to his own habits that Eunhyuk constantly wanted to correct._

_For Eunhyuk, on the other hand… it didn’t sit well with him that Yesung tended to skip meals and not get enough sleep each night. Eunhyuk had noticed the dark circles under his hyung’s eyes when the latter took off his makeup. He had also noticed that Yesung’s eyes became cloudy which was one of the effects of insomnia._

_He didn’t like that Yesung took care of his dongsaengs well and yet he couldn’t even take care of his own health._

_“Hyung…” Eunhyuk said sleepily. “Good night.”_

_Yesung stared down at his lover and smiled, not even having the heart to be annoyed at this adorable guy he called his boyfriend. Suddenly, it didn’t matter that he was going to have trouble falling asleep at this hour. Just the sight of Eunhyuk’s tired expression as he slowly drifted off to sleep was enough motivation for him to slip into the sheets and cradle the younger properly to his chest._

_“Good night, Hyukjae,” Yesung said softly, tracing gentle circles on the younger’s back as he leaned down to press a kiss against Eunhyuk’s hair._

_Yesung didn’t know how much time had passed, humming love songs under his breath while holding Eunhyuk close to him. This was a rare moment between the two of them since they seldom ever went to each other’s houses in order not to arouse any suspicion. Even though Yesung wasn’t that fond of cuddles — he preferred to have his own space to toss and turn freely — he didn’t mind one bit if it was his boyfriend who wanted them. Besides, a sleeping Eunhyuk was always cute, and seeing it brought a warm, peaceful feeling to his heart._

_When Yesung was sure that Eunhyuk had fallen into a deep sleep, he closed his own eyes, feeling his mind and body relaxing. He wondered if this was Eunhyuk’s effect on him or if he was just simply tired from all the activities they did earlier._

_Soon enough, Yesung drifted off into dreamland._

<☆>

_When Yesung woke up the next day, he was surprised to find himself face-to-face with Eunhyuk as the sun streamed through the windows. Rubbing his eyes in disbelief, he took his phone from the edge of the bed and tried to look at the clock through groggy eyes._

_8:57 AM._

Did I really fall asleep last night? _Yesung thought to himself in amazement, slowly pulling away from his lover and careful not to rouse him from his slumber._

_Yesung sat at the edge of the bed, surfing the web on his phone._

_“Oh, the news is on,” he muttered, grabbing the remote from the nightstand and turning on the TV._

_At that moment, Eunhyuk shifted in his position, grabbing a pillow and pressing it against his chest. Yesung glanced at him and laughed._

_Suddenly, an idea came to his mind and he opened his camera to take a video. Taking out a pen from the drawer, he slipped it into Eunhyuk’s hand. After that, he took another pen and began to nudge his lover’s ear with it._

_When he drew back, Eunhyuk shifted in his position, unconsciously gripping the pen that was placed in his hand. Yesung took that opportunity to zoom in on his boyfriend’s face._

_“I’m so sleepy…” Eunhyuk mumbled, his voice sounding hoarse. “How long have I been sleeping?”_

Ahh, so cute, _Yesung thought to himself fondly._

_“Almost an hour,” he answered with a silly grin._

_Eunhyuk shook his head. “No…”_

_“I mean it,” Yesung told him, stopping the video and sitting beside his lover._

_“Ah, hyung…” Eunhyuk pouted, trying to shift into a more comfortable position. “Don’t try to trick me like that…”_

_Yesung chuckled, ruffling his hair affectionately. “Okay, okay. Go ahead and rest if you’re still tired.” Leaning over, he pressed his lips on the younger’s forehead. “We still have time before we have to leave.”_

_“Did you sleep…?” Eunhyuk asked quietly, yawning in the middle of speaking._

_“Hm?”_

_“Did you sleep?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“You did…?” Eunhyuk smiled, taking Yesung’s hand in his and squeezing it warmly. “I’m glad… I love it when you sleep well, hyung…”_

_Yesung chuckled, gently pushing the bangs away from his boyfriend’s eyes._

_“When I’m with you, I sleep well,” he said fondly. “So thank you.”_

[[video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pZ2ilO7Cg8)]


	2. 【 02 】

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

It isn’t long before the shooting for SJ Return 4’s second episode begins. Three of the oldest members, namely Leeteuk, Yesung, and Shindong, will stay in their respective cars to wait for their designated partners. Soon, Donghae joins Leeteuk in the first car, Siwon with Shindong, and lastly, Kyuhyun with Yesung.

Yesung, however, can’t seem to get Eunhyuk out of his head. He knew from the beginning that he wouldn't be paired with his ex-lover, mainly because they had already been a couple back in the first season of Super TV’s We Live Together. However, he certainly didn’t expect Eunhyuk to be the odd one out today...

“What about Eunhyuk?” he can’t help but ask. “Will he be on his own?”

Kyuhyun responds indifferently, “I have no idea.”

<☆>

Later on, when Kyuhyun’s phone rings, he answers almost immediately.

“Hello.”

“Your voice sounds gloomy,” Eunhyuk’s familiar voice remarks from the other end of the line.

Yesung’s eyes grow wide for a fraction of a second, feeling the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. It’s always like this whenever he hears Eunhyuk’s voice. That _damn_ voice that he always secretly loves to hear.

Embarrassed at this sudden sensation, he’s internally thankful that Kyuhyun can’t see the stiff yet expectant expression on his face due to his sunglasses.

“No, I’m excited because I was searching for good restaurants,” Kyuhyun responds casually. “I’ve come up with five restaurants in the list.”

“Read them out,” Eunhyuk urges.

 _Oh?_ Yesung thinks to himself.

“I think he’s trying to join us,” Yesung cuts in, suspicion filling him as he adjusts his seat belt. 

“What’s the menu?” Eunhyuk asks, ignoring Yesung’s — _totally untrue!_ — remark.

“We picked…” Kyuhyun begins.

“Don’t tell him about the menu,” Yesung interjects once more. “I think he’s trying to join us.”

“Ah, Yesungie-hyung, really…” Eunhyuk mutters from the other end of the line. “Why is he trying to avoid me?”

Yesung chuckles at that, feeling satisfied at his success in teasing his ultimate Jerry.

_Serves you right._

“We thought about eating Kalguksu,” Kyuhyun continues on, completely uninterested in their bickering. “Actually, _sujebi_. That’s the first menu in mind. The second menu is soy sauce marinated crab.”

“That’s not a great idea,” Eunhyuk rejects almost immediately.

“That was the second menu,” Kyuhyun continues without missing a beat. “We can also have a western-style food.”

“It’s not a great idea,” Eunhyuk interjects again.

“Handmade jjajangmyeon.”

“Handmade jjajangmyeon sounds great.”

“But hyung,” Kyuhyun says nonchalantly, “your decision doesn’t count.”

Yesung stifles a chuckle at that.

“Pick from sujebi or handmade jjajangmyeon,” Eunhyuk insists stubbornly.

“...” Kyuhyun goes silent for a while before bursting into a brief, incredulous chuckle. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re going to eat there, right?” Eunhyuk says shamelessly.

Yesung shakes his head in amusement.

“You should join Leeteuk and Donghae,” Kyuhyun suggests, not really on board with the idea of Eunhyuk joining them.

“Go and enjoy steak with them,” Yesung adds with a laugh.

“I’m going to eat alone,” Eunhyuk says, knowing that it’s a lame excuse but doesn’t care anyway. “I’m just checking on the teams for monitoring purposes.”

“I think he doesn’t have money to eat since he’s late today,” Yesung speculates in amusement. “He has to join and sponge off another team.”

“Right, he was late,” Kyuhyun says in realization.

Yesung laughs. “He was late. He needs to join another team to sponge off them. He’s trying to see which team he should join.”

Meanwhile, Eunhyuk is wondering about his decision so far. He isn’t really thrilled with Leeteuk and Donghae’s menu choice, so...

“I think I need to join this team,” he muses aloud.

Not because there’s a certain someone he has to annoy there... Nope.

<☆>

Soon, the two teams all coincidentally arrive at the restaurant they planned to go to.

“My clients!” Eunhyuk calls out as he walks towards them. “Are you having lunch here?”

“Yah!” Yesung exclaims, striding towards the younger. “Eunhyuk-ah, are you trying to sponge off a team?”

 _I guess I’m still fated to bump into him today,_ Eunhyuk thinks to himself wryly as he faces Yesung with a light smile.

“Don’t say ‘yah’. I’m a Master,” Eunhyuk tells Yesung, touching his upper arm as a greeting.

“Are you sponging off a team?” Yesung insists, pointing his finger towards him accusingly.

“Call me Master,” Eunhyuk repeats. “Consider me as the extra member.”

Yesung still can’t believe it. “Why are you here?”

“To eat,” Eunhyuk responds nonchalantly.

“You’re going to have lunch here, too?” Yesung says, surprised.

“I’m going to eat alone,” Eunhyuk replies, glancing at the two couples standing before him with a sudden uneasiness.

_Suddenly, I don’t think that this is going to be a good idea..._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

➷past➹

[[bgm](https://t.co/g6KLA7xknZ?amp=1)]

_“Do you remember the first time you asked me out?”_

_Eunhyuk almost choked on the coffee cup he was drinking from._

_“Yah! Stop that,” Eunhyuk complained, coughing against the palm of his hand. His voice was clearly flustered by the unexpected question._

_“Why?” Yesung’s tone, on the other hand, was filled with amusement on the other end of the line. It was obvious that he was happy to tease his lover. “I was just asking a simple question.”_

_Eunhyuk shook his head, but then remembered that his hyung couldn’t see it. Sighing dramatically, he plopped himself on the marbled floor, staring at his reflection on the wall mirrors. “I don’t know, I don’t remember at all,” he lied, placing his coffee cup on the ground next to his body._

_There was a very brief pause over the phone before Yesung spoke in a low, almost disappointed voice. “You don’t?”_

_Eunhyuk couldn’t help but smile; he could practically imagine the frown on Yesung’s face as he said it._

_“Well, what I do remember is that you kissed me first,” Eunhyuk teased._

_There was a flustered choke on Yesung’s end and Eunhyuk howled with laughter in response._

_“Y—Yah! That’s not what happened!” Yesung denied._

_“What do you mean that’s not what happened? I clearly remember you yelling at me one second, and then slamming me against—”_

_“Hey, hey, hey!” Yesung’s voice turned pleading. “Let’s not talk about that anymore! Aish!”_

_“Hyung, you’re blushing, aren’t you?”_

_There was a short, indignant squeak before Yesung growled out, “I’m not. Goodbye, Hyukjae.”_

_Eunhyuk burst into a startled snicker. “Hahaha! Ah, hyung! C’mon, I was just teasing you!” He didn’t want to admit yet that he had felt a frisson of alarm in his chest since Yesung usually held out phone calls like this for more than an hour, and they hadn’t even been talking for twenty minutes yet._

_Yes, Eunhyuk was counting. And yes, even though he didn’t really like long phone calls in general because it was tiring, there were times when he actually_ wanted _to just listen to someone talk for a long time._

_Like what Yesung usually did with him._

_“Hyuuung,” Eunhyuk whined when the older’s only response to him was silence. “Don’t be mad. I was just joking around, geez…”_

_“Well, you seem to have fun teasing me a lot nowadays,” Yesung responded in a sulky tone._

_Eunhyuk restrained the urge to laugh again. His hyung was just a lot of fun to tease; he made it too easy. “I do that a lot because that’s how I express my affection for you, hyung,” Eunhyuk told him in a singsong voice._

_Yesung groaned. “You're really annoying. You know that, right?”_

_“Yeah, but I don’t caaare~~” Eunhyuk sang, his voice echoing across the empty practice room._

_“Are you alone?” Yesung asked. “Did you eat lunch yet?”_

_“Yeah, I am. The other dancers left already and I just wanted to drink my coffee in peace.”_

_“Coffee? You’ve been drinking a lot of that lately. You don’t even like it.”_

_“I got no choice.” Eunhyuk sighed, remembering that he needed to be in an important meeting later tonight. “I have to be wide awake today.”_

_There was a brief pause on Yesung’s end. “I’m sorry I can’t help you with your work that much,” he said sympathetically._

_Eunhyuk shook his head dismissively. “It’s fine. It’s my job. Plus, I get to be busy lately instead of just lounging around the house all day.” He laughed._

_“Hmm, you’re right.” Yesung seemed to be distracted by something. “...Ah, Hyukjae-ya.”_

_“Yes, hyung?”_

_“Uwah, that looks pretty!” Yesung suddenly exclaimed. “Hyukjae-ya, do you wanna eat some cake later after your meeting?”_

_“Cake?” Eunhyuk’s ears perked up at the mention of dessert. “What kind of cake is it??”_

_“Strawberry cake. Whoa, it looks so pretty!” Yesung’s voice was filled with awe. “Yah, Eunhyuk-ah, you gotta see the decorations on this one!”_

_“We should have it after dinner!” Eunhyuk said excitedly._

_“Okay, I’m gonna buy it. Hold on.”_

_Suddenly, Eunhyuk remembered something. “Ah, but hyung,” he said almost hesitantly. “My meeting’s gonna end pretty late…”_

_“It’s okay. I can just stay over at your place tonight.”_

_Eunhyuk’s face brightened in surprise and excitement. “Really, hyung?? We can watch movies then! I’ll cook ramen for the two of us,” he said enthusiastically. “What kind of movie do you wanna watch? What are the ones you haven’t watched yet?? Should we also—”_

_“Whoa, whoa, calm down!” Yesung gave a brief, startled laugh. “You sound so excited. Are you that happy that I’m staying over tonight?”_

_“Of course!” Eunhyuk exclaimed. “Hyung, you rarely ever visit my place, so of_ course _I’m gonna be excited!”_

_Yesung’s voice was sheepish. “Sorry… I just don’t usually visit people’s homes…”_

_“Yeah, because you prefer to hang out at cafés instead,” Eunhyuk told him bluntly._

_“Hey, cafés are fun, too!” Yesung said defensively._

_“Yeah… and boring, too,” Eunhyuk blurted out._

_Yesung heaved an exasperated sigh, and Eunhyuk exploded into laughter once more._

_“Annoying bastard…” Yesung muttered under his breath._

_“Haha! I love you too, hyung~” Eunhyuk said, making a kissy sound towards the phone’s mic._

_“Gross,” Yesung deadpanned._

_“That’s not what you said yesterday when I shoved my tongue in your th—”_

_“I_ said _shut up!!!”_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

“Let’s take a photo!” Yesung says as they settle down in their respective tables.

 _A photo, again?_ “You shouldn’t talk to each other,” Eunhyuk says, waving his hand for emphasis.

However, Yesung ignores his words and taps him on the shoulder. He then places his bag on the seat next to Eunhyuk.

 _What’s with this hyung?_ “You can’t leave your stuff on the Master’s table,” Eunhyuk protests, giving him back the bag.

“Let’s take a photo,” Yesung insists, grabbing his bag and putting it back on the chair beside Eunhyuk.

“You can’t leave your stuff on the Master’s table,” Eunhyuk rejects once more, returning Yesung’s bag to him. “Don’t intrude on my space.”

Yesung sighs sharply, obviously trying to keep his anger in check.

Kyuhyun, noticing the older’s obvious restraint, suggests, “Just take a photo between us.”

Yesung agrees and sits back down. “Can you take our photo?” he asks Shindong.

Shindong stares at him with a look that says: _Why are you talking without honorifics?_ “Ask politely,” he says.

“Could you take a photo of us, please?” Yesung asks sweetly this time with a smile.

At the sound of Yesung’s sudden shift in tone, Eunhyuk glances over at them with a twinge of regret blooming in his chest. Maybe he’d been too stubborn towards Yesung earlier, but…

 _No._ He shakes his head and turns his gaze back to his own table. _I shouldn’t mind them._

“We have to use this?” Shindong is saying. “Are you guys traveling? I’m a good photographer.”

Almost reflexively, Eunhyuk glances over at them again, particularly at the back of Yesung’s head which greets his vision first. Admittedly, he’s curious about what kind of pose they’ll do, especially how Yesung is going to look and smile at the camera—

 _Wait, no._ Eunhyuk slowly averts his gaze once more, trying to keep himself calm and natural.

_No matter how much I want to interact with them too, I can’t..._

“What kind of photo do you want?” Shindong asks. “ What kind of relationship are you in?”

“Take two photos, please,” Yesung says.

“A harmonious photo,” Kyuhyun adds.

“Ah, a harmonious one,” Shindong confirms.

_Well, fuck it._

Eunhyuk turns towards them at last, unable to contain his curiosity any longer. This time, he doesn’t tear his eyes away.

“1! 2! 3! Okay!” Shindong calls out as he takes the picture.

After that, Yesung glances towards Eunhyuk almost reflexively. Unfortunately, the latter had already turned his back on them.

“My clients,” Eunhyuk begins, trying to sound as casual and as natural as possible in front of the camera, “who met coincidentally in the restaurant are taking photos of each other.”

“I’m sorry,” Shindong remarks as he returns Yesung’s camera, “The photo doesn’t look harmonious at all. Is it ok?”

Siwon stifles a laugh at that.

“Do you want me to take a photo of you?” Yesung offers.

“No, we’re good,” Shindong refuses politely.

“Really?”

“Yeah. We don’t want to leave any evidence,” Shindong says in a cool, professional tone.

Eunhyuk turns his head back towards them slowly, feeling the envy creeping in his gut. In all honesty, he hadn’t expected the role of a Master to be this lonely; he thought that it was going to be fun trolling all the ‘unfortunate’ couples.

However, he hadn’t expected these three to be so comfortable with each other. Granted, Leeteuk and Donghae have always been close since long ago. Siwon and Shindong have great chemistry together while Yesung is so soft for Kyuhyun that he always gives in to the maknae.

Back in Super TV, all paired couples had some awkwardness between them; he and Yesung had been one of them, but what the fans and PD perceived as ‘awkward’ was actually just them being too cautious with each other, hiding their real relationship behind the visage of two friends who just bicker with each other all the time.

 _That was two years ago,_ Eunhyuk remembers absently as his eyes catch sight of Yesung standing up from his seat to take off his coat. _It’s been that long, huh…_

Eunhyuk forces himself to turn back towards the camera.

“When you eat alone,” Eunhyuk begins, trying to slip back into his role as the Master, “you enjoy the view. You can watch people—”

At that moment, Yesung swings his coat around and hits Eunhyuk straight in the chest. After that, he sits down on the chair as if nothing happened.

“—you can watch weird people like him,” Eunhyuk continues on with a nervous chuckle. “There are customers who make others uncomfortable. It’s fun to observe them.”

Yesung turns towards him. “Can you please be quiet?” he shushes.

Eunhyuk quiets down almost immediately, an awkward smile curving his lips as he sheepishly scratches the back of his head.

_I guess he’s mad at me…_


	3. 【 03 】

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 **Extra 01:** **Kyuhyun’s Annoyance**

Soon enough, Eunhyuk’s food arrives at his table and he happily digs into it. He’s been wanting to distract himself for the past twenty minutes already and this opportunity has arrived at the perfect moment.

While Eunhyuk is busy talking to his camera and showing off how he eats, Yesung glances over at him. He gazes at the dish and swallows, already feeling hungry.

“Hyung,” Kyuhyun says, interrupting Yesung’s ogling at Eunhyuk’s noodles.

Yesung hears him and turns his head to face his partner for the day with a guilty smile.

 _Geez, this hyung…_ “We should mind our own business,” Kyuhyun scolds in a calm tone with his arms folded across his chest. “Our food will arrive soon. It doesn’t look good when you peek at others’ food.”

However, Yesung doesn’t seem to be listening to him. His gaze is unfocused, probably still wanting to take a peek at Eunhyuk’s table again.

It’s annoying to see, but deep inside, Kyuhyun is glad that Yesung’s appetite has been increasing these past few months. Back then, he had to resort to underhanded tactics like guilt-tripping and a little threatening just to make Yesung take more than a few bites of the special jjajangmyeon dish he whipped up in the dorms about three years ago before he did his military service.

 _Come to think of it, though…_ Kyuhyun thinks to himself thoughtfully as he notices Yesung turning his head towards Eunhyuk again when the latter slurps his noodles quite loudly.

“Hyung,” Kyuhyun calls out.

_Even though I wasn’t there during those times…_

“People say we shouldn’t cause trouble to others when we are at a restaurant,” Kyuhyun says, trying to discourage Yesung from being too nosy.

_I think Yesung-hyung changed the most... after Eunhyuk-hyung came back from the military._

Yesung turns his head towards Eunhyuk again, not minding Kyuhyun’s words at all.

_Don’t look over there, hyung._

“Do you know what I’m saying?” Kyuhyun says, a little louder this time to catch the older’s attention.

_He’s not even looking at the food anymore..._

Yesung turns back to Kyuhyun with slightly wide eyes like he’s been awkwardly caught in the act.

“Don’t look!” Kyuhyun chides.

_I don’t know what the deal is between them, but..._

Yesung just smiles at him awkwardly, not knowing what to say anymore.

_...wait, no. I’m not sure I want to know._

“Don’t stare at others’ tables. It’s not polite,” Kyuhyun admonishes without a change in his tone. “Don’t talk to people at other tables.”

Yesung lets out a startled laugh. “I didn’t say a word,” he tries to defend.

“You were trying to!” Kyuhyun insists.

“Are you going to nag me continuously?” Yesung asks lightly, not knowing whether he should feel irritated or amused at his dongsaeng’s behavior.

“You stretched out your hand to talk to him,” Kyuhyun tells him stubbornly.

_Pay attention to me, too..._

“Okay, fine,” Yesung concedes, lips curving into a defeated smile. His hands clasp together at that moment, and he seems to fidget slightly in his seat, almost restlessly.

Kyuhyun stares at him, feeling a small twinge of guilt on the inside. He admits that he’s been too strong on his opinions ever since the day started, but he can’t help it. Also, Yesung is supposed to be _his_ partner, isn’t he? How come Yesung is paying more attention to his ex-partner instead of him? Kyuhyun just can’t understand.

 _Why are those two seemingly fixated on each other…?_ Kyuhyun wonders, his scrutinizing gaze resting on Yesung who’s currently typing something on his phone. Probably posting another photo on SNS.

[[post](https://twitter.com/shfly3424/status/1242721047809384449?s=20)]

<☆>

When Kyuhyun looks down at the table for a moment to inspect his hands, Yesung can’t resist sending one last glance Eunhyuk’s way. There’s just something nagging inside of him that prods him to _look_ , whether it may be the food or the man himself.

However, he suddenly remembers Kyuhyun, so he quickly moves his head back to the front.

Luckily, Kyuhyun didn’t see him. The maknae’s gaze is still fixated on the table as he waits patiently for their food to arrive.

Yesung smiles and sighs hollowly.

 _It’s like I’m under supervision or something,_ he thinks, amused, as he tries to imagine a strict yet motherly Kyuhyun in an apron, flinging a wooden ladle in his hand as he scolds like there’s no tomorrow.

Yesung sighs again.

_It’s not like I don’t know the reason why I’m acting like this…_

_Because I know. I know it too well..._


	4. 【 04 】

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

“Think about the nicknames,” Yesung says as he plops down on one of the beds by the window, typing something on his phone.

Eunhyuk, on the other hand, is observing them in the Master’s room through the monitor screens with his earphones on. “Why are they staying so far apart?” he wonders aloud in amusement.

Meanwhile, Yesung sits up in the bed and turns to Kyuhyun enthusiastically. “Should we use the nicknames we always use? It’s cute. Kkuru, Aesong?”

 _Kkuru? Aesong?_ Eunhyuk thinks to himself, trying to ignore the way his heart falls in his chest.

Kyuhyun folds his arms across his chest. “I don’t call you Aesong,” he says in a matter-of-fact-tone. “That’s how Eunhyuk-hyung calls you.”

 _That’s right,_ Eunhyuk huffs internally.

“Yesexy,” Kyuhyun says instead. “It’s short for Yesung and sexy.”

“But you’re not going to pronounce it like that,” Yesung tells him, a slightly alarmed expression crossing his face. “How are you going to do it?”

“Yesex~” Kyuhyun says with a suggestive undertone to his voice that causes both of them to laugh out loud. “What??”

“I love Yesex,” Eunhyuk remarks with a grin.

_It suits him._

“Yesex~” Kyuhyun repeats playfully. “What?? We use a lot of abbreviations.”

“I don’t mind...” Yesung clarifies. “But there are kids watching.”

“What’s wrong with sexy?” Kyuhyun reasons. “People say the word sexy all the time.”

“But you’re not going to say it like that? How are you going to say it?”

Kyuhyun stifles a laugh, lifting his brows mischievously. “ _Yesex~?_ ”

Yesung chuckles. “See?” And both of them laugh again.

 _How much longer are they gonna take?_ Eunhyuk wonders to himself, unconsciously drumming his fingers on the table in an impatient manner.

“I like Yesex,” Kyuhyun says.

Yesung smiles, but concedes anyway. “Rules… We don’t need rules between us.”

“You didn’t think of anything, did you?”

“Eunhyuk and I made rules like washing each other’s hands,” Yesung suddenly mentions.

 _Wait, what?_ “He wants to wash each other’s hands _again_?” Eunhyuk remarks out loud in disbelief. “He did it with me, and it was the worst…”

_…_

_Okay, fine, I_ did _like it… but that’s not the point!_

“Washing hands is in keeping with the times,” Yesung elaborates, seemingly on board with the idea. “It’s not just washing hands.”

 _But… again?_ Eunhyuk can’t ignore the way his chest is tightening at this turn of conversation now.

_Why would he do that?_

_And with_ Kyuhyun _, of all people??_

However, Kyuhyun seems to think otherwise. “We shouldn’t repeat what we did before,” he says sternly. “When you’re in a relationship… Let’s say you visited a place with your ex-girlfriend. Do you think your new girlfriend would _like_ visiting that same place?”

“You’re never going to kiss your current girlfriend just because you kissed your ex-girlfriend?” Yesung reasons, gesturing calmly with his hands. “It’s the same thing.”

“I’ll kiss her,” Kyuhyun says almost immediately.

Yesung is about to say something when Kyuhyun’s words suddenly register in his mind and he laughs incredulously. “Wait…”

At that moment, there are a few knocks and the door opens, revealing Eunhyuk peeking in on them. “Excuse me.”

“Yah, Eunhyuk-ah,” Yesung calls out, turning his head towards the younger.

“You need to tone it down for the ratings…” Eunhyuk says, ignoring Yesung. “I’m here because it’s getting too explicit. You two…” He laughs awkwardly. “Please tone it down…”

Yesung bursts into a short laugh. “No, it’s not,” he tries to explain.

“But sexy is fine, right?” Kyuhyun interjects.

“Sexy is fine, but watch out for the nuance and pronunciation,” Eunhyuk tells him.

Kyuhyun grins. “Because he’s sexy, I say it like, _sexy_ ~” He rolls his tongue slightly at the last word. “Look. Yesung sexy, and _Yesex_ ~”

Yesung can’t help but laugh at Kyuhyun’s antics.

“No, you can’t make that expression,” Eunhyuk insists, waving a hand dismissively. “And you need to do _this_!” Eunhyuk moves over to the small table that’s situated between the two chairs and picks up the couple bracelets. “You should’ve worn these as soon as you got here. Why are you apart?”

Yesung, meanwhile, stands up from the bed and strides towards the door. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

“He was taking a selfie as soon as he got here,” Kyuhyun says, gesturing towards Yesung, causing the latter to pause in his tracks and look at him. “I was waiting for you.”

“Come here,” Eunhyuk mutters in Yesung’s direction while he adjusts the bracelet’s opening.

“I was waiting for you to come,” Kyuhyun says, still locking eyes with Yesung.

“Why would I take a selfie together?” Yesung tells him defensively.

“Stop fighting and come here,” Eunhyuk interrupts, grabbing Yesung’s wrist and pulling him closer.

Yesung, however, draws his hand back in surprise, not expecting anyone to touch him. He meets Eunhyuk’s eyes, the latter gazing at him with something unreadable in his expression.

 _Sit here,_ he mouths softly, and Yesung obeys. Eunhyuk takes his wrist and begins locking the bracelet around it.

“Why do you keep talking about your ex-girlfriend?” Kyuhyun speaks up, his tone carrying an undercurrent of betrayal. “Go ahead and meet her, then.”

When Eunhyuk finishes putting the bracelet on Yesung, he abruptly moves towards the door. “I won’t say anything,” he says with an awkward smile.

“I hugged you from behind,” Yesung tells Kyuhyun, but turns his head towards Eunhyuk as the latter attempts to leave.

“You two…” Eunhyuk emits an awkward laugh as he gestures towards the paper on the table. “Make the rules by yourselves. You know, right? You remember?”

Yesung breaks into a disbelieving laugh after reading the contents. “What is this?” he exclaims.

Eunhyuk leaves them at that moment, closing the door behind him as gently as he can. Then, sighing deeply, he wipes the cold sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

 _For a moment there…_ Eunhyuk thinks as he walks back to his room. _I thought Kyuhyun was going to say something even more embarrassing..._

<☆>

“No pictures?” Kyuhyun begins asking.

Yesung scowls. “What are you talking about?”

Kyuhyun bursts into laughter.

“We’re going to have a BBQ later,” Yesung brings up. “How about feeding each other?”

“It could look really petty,” Kyuhyun tells him. “How about feeding each other all the time?”

“Yah, for example, if you tell your girlfriend that you love her all the time, it loses power,” Yesung reasons.

“If I say I love her today…” Kyuhyun begins.

“You should only say it once in a while,” Yesung argues.

“No.” Kyuhyun shakes his head. “I think you should say it as many times as you can.”

_“You tell me you love me more on shows and on SNS than in front of my face. Why is that, hyung?”_

Yesung pauses for a brief moment as he leans back against the chair. _Why am I suddenly reminded of that time?_ he wonders, feeling a knot tighten in his chest.

Shaking his head mentally, he brushes off the memory and returns his focus on the shooting.

“Why don’t you want to say it?” Yesung says with a disbelieving chuckle. “That’s nonsense.”

“Then feed each other for the first time or—”

“Let’s leave out beverages,” Yesung interrupts.

“No way,” Kyuhyun refuses. “We should feed one another.”

“Then we keep drinking water??” Yesung says incredulously.

Kyuhyun sighs exasperatedly. “That’s no fun. What fun is it if it’s just once?”

“But I drink often,” Yesung protests, still against this idea.

“I’ll feed you,” Kyuhyun insists.

Yesung stares at him, then huffs angrily. “ _Why_ do you keep asking for stuff??” he exclaims, an exasperated expression forming on his face.

“I’m good at it,” Kyuhyun assures him. “I’ll feed you yummy things.”

Yesung gives up, chuckling hollowly. “This is crazy…”

Meanwhile, Eunhyuk who has finished checking in on Shindong and Siwon comes back to his room and sees that Yesung and Kyuhyun are still deliberating over their rules.

“They’re still on their second rule,” he remarks. “What? Why are they so slow?”

_What are they debating about now?_

“Singing a song before going to bed,” Kyuhyun proposes for the second rule.

Eunhyuk’s eyes widen in a fraction of a second. _What??_

Yesung sighs in resignation and disbelief.

“It’s easy. We’re both vocalists,” Kyuhyun adds.

“It’s cheesy,” Yesung comments. “That’s too…”

“Like this,” Kyuhyun insists as he leans back against his chair and starts to sing. “Good night, our Yesex~”

Yesung sighs again, knowing full well that he’ll still agree and give in eventually.

 _Yesung-hyung can’t speak up with Kyuhyun,_ Eunhyuk thinks to himself as he observes them. _That maknae has always been pretty stubborn._

Eunhyuk almost chuckles at this.

“Let’s do this,” Kyuhyun presses. “Even if everyone else blames me, we have to be each other’s guardians. But—”

“Didn’t you tease me when the others were teasing me earlier?” Yesung interrupts flatly.

“You can tease three times,” Kyuhyun emphasizes. “When you want it.”

“How come three times?”

Kyuhyun leans back against his chair. “But it’s not easy to meet three cases.”

“I’m sure _I_ will,” Yesung deadpans.

At that moment, the door opens to reveal Eunhyuk walking into their room for the second time.

 _He’s here again,_ Yesung thinks.

“Hey,” Kyuhyun greets casually.

“Call me Master,” Eunhyuk tells him without missing a beat. “As soon as we’re done, we’re going to go.”

_Finish this up already, you two._

Eunhyuk comes up to them and taps the table. “You’re not deciding rules for the rest of your lives,” he scolds.

“ _See?_ ” Kyuhyun tells Yesung. “He agrees.”

“Just for one day,” Eunhyuk reminds them, gaze resting on Kyuhyun. “Just how you’ll spend the rest of today.”

Yesung looks up at him. “I don’t think he gets it,” he says, referring to Kyuhyun.

However, Eunhyuk doesn’t even glance at him.

“I don’t want to imitate others,” Kyuhyun says, making a subtle, implied comment.

“Hurry up and decide,” Eunhyuk prods them before moving towards the door hurriedly. Before he leaves, he looks back at them with an awkward smile. “...Hurry up and decide,” he repeats as he closes the door behind him.

_Seriously… they’re not making it easy for me at all._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

➷past➹

[[bgm](https://t.co/AZSOwj0oUH?amp=1)]

_“I can also remember the time when I surprised you at your concert about half a year ago. Do you remember?”_

_Yesung’s chuckle filled his ears. “Yeah, I do. I remember it quite clearly… also, you tricked me!” he exclaimed as the memory came to mind. “You told me that you had no plan on coming to Japan, that you were busy with the upcoming D &E concert at that time!” _

_“Well, duh!” Eunhyuk said teasingly. “How else could I trick you into thinking that I’d never visit?”_

_“When I came back to the waiting room, I suddenly noticed you there, hunched over the table and eating pasta.” Yesung laughed. “At first, I wasn’t sure if it was really you — because you told me you couldn’t come — but when you started imitating my voice as I came closer…”_

_“When I looked up at you, you were smiling so widely that you hugged me in front of everyone in the room!” Eunhyuk laughed along with him._

_“I couldn’t resist,” Yesung said tenderly. “My man came to Japan to support me. Of course I was happy.”_

_Eunhyuk suddenly felt embarrassed and lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. “Ah, right… it was worth it,” he said sincerely. “Even the fans noticed how happy you were at that time.”_

_“Still, how could you not even bring a single luggage??” Yesung exclaimed. “You even had to buy clothes in Japan…”_

_“Nah, it’s fine. Plus, I got to go see the sunrise with you,” Eunhyuk said cheekily. “I gave you my support and I received a date in return~”_

_Yesung chuckled, making Eunhyuk smile. Yesung’s laughter was always really sweet to hear._

_“Cute little guy~” Yesung remarked fondly._

_“Ah, but hyung,” Eunhyuk suddenly said in a pouty voice. “I’m still upset that you didn’t come to our D &E concert in Seoul. You knew that I was looking forward to it a lot!” _

_Eunhyuk could hear Yesung coughing in surprise at his unexpected statement. “Yah,” Yesung said accusingly, “I called you and Donghae beforehand to say that I couldn’t come because of—”_

_“No, no,” Eunhyuk interrupted childishly. “I don’t wanna accept that. And a phone call isn’t enough, hyung!”_

_“But still, I called you!”_

_“Yeah, to tell me bad news!” Eunhyuk whined._

_“It couldn’t be helped. I—”_

_“I was really, really busy back then with the D &E concert, but I kept thinking about you,” Eunhyuk said, purposefully guilt-tripping his lover. “I kept wondering if you were feeling lonely since you were gonna perform alone in Japan, so I purchased a ticket right away without even telling Donghae. _

_“By the time he found out I was going, the seats on the plane were already filled,” Eunhyuk added, trying to restrain a laugh. “He was really sad he couldn’t come.”_

_“Donghae’s always been a sweetheart,” Yesung remarked, the smile evident in his voice._

_“Hey, don’t call other men ‘sweetheart’ aside from me,” Eunhyuk complained._

_Yesung sputtered in surprise. “I was just — you know that Donghae—”_

_“I don’t care,” Eunhyuk said immaturely. “Don’t call him sweet names like that. I don’t like it.”_

_Yesung paused for a moment. “Hyukjae-ya, really?? We’re really going to argue about the things that happened almost seven months ago??”_

_“I’m not arguing…” Eunhyuk pouted. “I’m just upset…”_

_“Well, you didn’t come to my Pink Magic comeback either, so we’re even,” Yesung said in a matter-of-fact tone._

_Eunhyuk snickered evilly. “That was revenge for not coming to our D &E concert,” he said cheekily. “You should’ve realized that. Idiot~~” _

_“But—”_

_“Fool~~” Eunhyuk taunted further. “Aesongie-hyung is an idiot~~”_

_“Yah, you little—”_

_“Did you say something, hyung? Heueh, heueh~~”_

_Finally fed up with the teasings, Yesung muttered a growl of angry curses in response, causing Eunhyuk to laugh loudly at the successful aggravation._

_“You really can’t be serious for more than five minutes, can you?” Yesung said, sounding exasperated._

_“Of course not~” Eunhyuk singsonged._

_Yesung heaved a loud sigh, causing Eunhyuk to stifle his laughter again._

_“Anyway… I just want to tell you once more that I loved it,” Yesung said, his tone calmer this time._

_“Loved what?” Eunhyuk asked curiously._

_“Your surprise visit. To my concert.” Eunhyuk didn’t understand why, but somehow, in his mind’s eye, he could clearly see Yesung’s lips curving into a smile from the other end of the line. “I appreciated it, especially because you knew how much I liked that sort of thing.”_

_“Well…” At the sound of Yesung’s warm voice, Eunhyuk immediately softened, his fingers shyly curling inside and out at this turn of conversation. He was never good with sweet talks like this; Yesung was the one who always initiated the affectionate talks while Eunhyuk was the one who always tried to curb his shyness and awkwardness inside through constant teasing and poking. It was fine when everything was all fun, but when it turned serious and loving, he didn’t know what to do, which was why Yesung balanced him out in this aspect._

_However, whenever they were alone and face-to-face, Eunhyuk found himself being more open and affectionate with Yesung. Perhaps it was because of the special feeling of privacy that was hard to come by in their relationship, or maybe it specifically was because Eunhyuk was more comfortable with a tangible presence in front of him, one that he could touch and talk to while seeing the other’s expressions quite vividly._

_“I had to do that for you,” Eunhyuk admitted, not even trying to keep the soft smile from gracing his features. “Do you remember what day that was?”_

_“March 13, right?”_

_“Yeah. I was a bit early for White Day, but that couldn’t be helped.” Eunhyuk smiled sadly as a memory came to his mind. “Also… we weren’t able to do anything on Valentine’s Day before that, so...”_

_There wasa pregnant pause on Yesung’s end before he replied softly, “Yeah… we were both busy at that time, preparing for our own respective concerts…”_

_Eunhyuk nodded. “But you called me that night when I was really stressed out,” he recalled gently. “I was so thankful for that. You have no idea how calming it was to have your voice next to my ear, encouraging me to do my best and telling me all the sweet things that came to your mind…” His tone slowly turned quieter. “I was once again reminded of why I cared about you enough to stay.”_

_The unspoken reason behind Eunhyuk’s last statement hung over their hearts, causing an understanding silence to fall upon them momentarily. The only members who knew about their secret relationship were Ryeowook and Heechul; both of them swore never to breathe a word of this and were still supportive of them to this day. Ryeowook was ecstatic with his hyungs’ decision to date while Heechul was overall understanding of their situation. In all honesty, those two were never supposed to know about them in the first place, but they found out about it accidentally, so Yesung and Eunhyuk had no choice but to spill the truth._

_They’d been scared that their fellow members wouldn’t accept them and their true orientations, but Ryeowook and Heechul were fully understanding and never once became judgemental. Heechul was the one who assured them that if the other members knew, they would be just as supportive, but Eunhyuk and Yesung weren’t ready for that kind of announcement just yet. So, Ryeowook and Heechul agreed to keep everything between the four of them for now._

_“Hyung…” Eunhyuk said suddenly, his tone changing into something softer, something sweeter._

_Yesung paused. “What?”_

_Eunhyuk smiled. “I love you.”_

_There was silence on Yesung’s end before he stammered, “Ah… I love you, too,” he responded, and although he sounded embarrassed, Eunhyuk knew that he meant it._

_“Really, hyung?” Eunhyuk laughed. “You still get shy whenever I tell you I love you?”_

_“Of course not!” Yesung denied almost immediately. “I mean… I’m just not used to it…”_

_“Because I always tease you on-camera?” Eunhyuk provided for him._

_“...Yes. Maybe. But I know that you only exaggerate it for the show,” Yesung admitted._

_“Who says I was exaggerating?” Eunhyuk cackled. “Maybe I just like annoying you!”_

_“Don’t even start with that,” Yesung warned. “Don’t make me swear again over the phone. I’m—”_

_“Yes, yes, hyung. Heueh, heueh~”_

_“Yah—”_

_“Yes, hyung? Heueh~”_

_“Eunhyuk-ah, you—”_

_“Hyung, I can’t hear you! Speak louder, heueh~”_

_“Lee Hyukjae—”_

_“Yes, hyung?? Heueh??”_

_There was a beat of silence._

_“@$@## &#$@$@$$&#@@$@.” _

_Eunhyuk burst into laughter. “HAHAHAHAHAHA!”_

_“Don’t laugh, you $@$@$@ &@@. You really &$@&$@&$@$&@&—” _

_“HAHA, HYUNG!” Eunhyuk begged in-between laughs. “Stop, stop! Ah, my throat hurts—”_

_“Ugh. You just_ love _to fucking piss me off, don’t you?” Yesung growled._

_Eunhyuk chortled. “You can’t blame me, hyung,” he said, cackling. “You’re hot when you’re mad.”_

_“Seriously, you—”_

_“You should curse more, especially in bed. I’m always the one cursing the most when you th—”_

_Yesung sputtered in surprise. “Yah! You — just shut up!”_

_Eunhyuk loved it. “Why?? It’s not like we never talk about our sex li—”_

_“Shut up!” Yesung hissed. “What if someone hears you??”_

_“I’m alone in my room right now. Nobody’s here,” Eunhyuk countered easily. “So we can talk about this freely.”_

_“I’m in public,” Yesung told him disapprovingly._

_“Hyung, you’re being too cautious!” Eunhyuk teased. “Lighten up a little. Nobody knows, and they won’t ever know anytime soon, okay?”_

_“I’m not the only one who gets worried like this, right?” Yesung said, his tone unconvinced. “Aren’t_ you _anxious, too? This…” He paused._

 _Eunhyuk’s mood dampened at that. He knew. He_ definitely _knew what Yesung was going to say._

 _He’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t anxious, because he_ was _. Every day, he wondered how much he should limit himself to do things he wanted to his boyfriend, wondered how he was going to act around his boyfriend when other people were around, like his family, his members, and even his friends. He wondered how much he could show in front of their fans, just enough to tease them with the possibility but also making it clear that there was a boundary in which they could never happen._

 _He wondered how long he should endure teasing Yesung in front of the cameras before he could finally shower him with all the love and affection he truly had for his lover. All of it was_ agonizing _and made him wonder, for the millionth time these past year and a half, why he even agreed to this relationship in the first place. He stayed because he loved Yesung, no doubt about that, but what if the love they had was going to be their downfall?_

_Was he willing to take that risk, anyway?_

No, _Eunhyuk thought to himself, guilt creeping into his chest as the words echoed in his mind._

Because… it’s not only my life that’s going to be ruined.

_“Hyung…” he said quietly. “Can you come over right now?”_

_“Now…? Why—”_

_“Please.”_

_There was a beat of silence before Yesung sighed._

_“Okay. I’m coming over right now.”_

_Eunhyuk managed a smile. “Thank you.”_

[yesung: [post1](https://twitter.com/shfly3424/status/1105838298121953280?s=20), [post2](https://twitter.com/shfly3424/status/1105836746409820160?s=20)]

[eunhyuk: [post1](https://twitter.com/AllRiseSilver/status/1105921821306642433?s=20), [post2](https://twitter.com/AllRiseSilver/status/1105922408282648576?s=20), [post3](https://twitter.com/AllRiseSilver/status/1140914150840782848?s=20)]

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

[[bgm](https://t.co/oq851J2KfA?amp=1)]

Eunhyuk jolts in place when he feels a warm hand on his shoulder.

“What—” When he turns around to see who it is, his gaze meets Yesung’s familiar smiling face.

“What are you doing?” Yesung asks conversationally, plopping down on the seat next to him. He cranes his neck towards Eunhyuk’s phone, trying to take a peek at the screen.

Eunhyuk, instantly realizing his intention, immediately turns his phone off, trying to fend off the sudden flush that’s starting to spread over his face in embarrassment. He’d been staring at Yesung’s recent SNS post, so he had to hide the evidence of his activity right away.

“Hey, what’s the big deal?” Eunhyuk responds, leveling his tone into that of a light, playful one as he manages a grin. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with Kyuhyun?”

Yesung shrugs, his shoulders sinking along with his body in his seat as he relaxes his posture. “The cameras are off during this break. I don’t need to be with Kyuhyun at the moment. Besides…” He whips out his phone and begins to scroll through it. “He seems to be playing some sort of game with Siwon.”

Eunhyuk turns his gaze towards the glass windows which provide them a large view of the backyard. Outside, Leeteuk, Donghae, and Shindong seem to be talking about something while gesturing with their hands. Leeteuk is laughing at something that Shindong is saying while Donghae is leaning against Shindong’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around the latter’s waist.

Meanwhile, Siwon and Kyuhyun are playing Korean rock-paper-scissors. Kyuhyun seems to be on the edge of losing, biting his lower lip in fear and anticipation while Siwon is laughing heartily as he notices Kyuhyun’s trembling hand, the latter trying not to fall for his tricks.

“They’re really having fun out there,” Eunhyuk remarks. As much as he wants to go out there too and join in, his body and mind are opposing him. The loneliness and strain of being the Master in this episode is starting to take a toll on him, rendering his mind exhausted. Being an MC is a tough job, something that he’s reminded of over and over again, especially with the secret early discussions in consideration of a possible debut on Weekly Idol, so he always wonders how Leeteuk does it so naturally. It’s times like this that he really admires and respects his leader no matter how much they make fun of him.

“Aren’t you gonna join them?” Yesung asks, his eyes still glued to his phone as he seems to be reading some sports article on the screen.

“Nah,” Eunhyuk responds, leaning his head back against the seat. He’s starting to get tired, but the day isn’t over yet, so he tries not to let the mental exhaustion get to him too much. “I’ll pass.”

Yesung tears his eyes away from his phone to look at Eunhyuk, his expression showing a hint of concern. “Are you okay?” he asks gently. “Are you hungry?”

Eunhyuk shakes his head, eyes still closed. “Just tired.” When the words come out of his mouth, he stifles a yawn.

Yesung notices. “Do you want to lean on my shoulder?” he offers, his tone light and containing a chuckle.

“No thanks,” Eunhyuk refuses automatically. “You’re so thin, your shoulder blades are practically sharp enough to poke my cheeks.”

“Yah,” Yesung says in a warning tone, but Eunhyuk has known him long enough to know that his hyung is playing along with his initiated teasing.

“You really need to eat more,” Eunhyuk begins, his grin stretching so wide that his gums are partly showing. He really likes teasing Yesung; it’s always _so_ nice to see the older’s reactions. “Hyung, you gotta fatten your limbs! Eat dinner more often!”

Yesung scowls. “I got it, I got it! Just shut up, okay?” He huffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Eunhyuk tries to restrain his laughter. Leaning towards Yesung, he continues on. “Then again, I noticed that you’ve been eating well recently,” he remarks, noting the healthy pallor on Yesung’s cheeks. His face doesn’t look as hollow as it had been a few months ago. That fact alone sends a wave of relief in Eunhyuk’s mind; back when they were dating, he had always been the one to constantly remind Yesung to eat together with him. In their relationship, Eunhyuk was the one who loved eating, so Yesung often went along with him just to appease him. In the end though, Yesung almost always ate as much as he did, which made Eunhyuk happy and satisfied.

“Yeah,” Yesung answers, his gaze turning deep as his eyes lazily search Eunhyuk’s face from his forehead down to his lips. “From how much you’d been urging me to eat out with you in the past, I think I’ve retained that habit and ate more than usual…” His lips curve into a slow smile, one that makes Eunhyuk’s breath hitch. “So, thank you, Hyukjae-ya.”

Silence falls between them at that moment, and Eunhyuk can only stare at Yesung in surprise, having been caught off-guard by the unexpected direction their conversation took. He had only meant to tease the older, but somehow, it brought back memories of them together once more. Eunhyuk had sworn to himself earlier that he wouldn’t think about it anymore, but as the day progressed until now, he realizes belatedly that he can’t escape from the past any longer, not when his dormant feelings have risen from the unlocked chest inside his heart.

For a brief moment, Eunhyuk wonders if Yesung is also feeling the same way as he is, but immediately discards the thought.

“A—Ah…” Eunhyuk finally speaks up, the fact dawning on him that he has been awkwardly silent for the past few minutes. “I see…” he says dumbly, having no idea about what the appropriate response would be in this kind of situation.

Yesung’s small smile widens until he can’t resist emitting loud chuckles. “Haha…! You’re so cute, aigoo~ my adorable dongsaeng~” he croons, his hand reaching out to pinch Eunhyuk’s cheek, earning him a muffle of complaint from the latter. “Yah, selca! Let’s take a selca!”

“Don’t wanna!” Eunhyuk protests, but his cry is ignored when Yesung grabs his phone and aims it at their faces.

“Come on,” Yesung urges. “I can use this as a spoiler for Returns!”

“Why would you spoil them this early??” Eunhyuk complains. “This is our second episode already!”

“They won’t know that this is a spoiler,” Yesung tries to convince. “C’mon, Hyukjae. Just one!”

Knowing how persistent his hyung can be whenever it comes to taking pictures, Eunhyuk can only sigh and turn his gaze towards the front camera. Yesung looks pleased at this and smiles as he presses the ‘capture’ button.

“Another one,” Yesung urges.

“You said we’d take only one!” Eunhyuk protests.

“Just one more,” Yesung pleads.

Eunhyuk sighs once again, but looks back at the camera, this time holding a peace sign next to his face.

Yesung looks even more pleased as he stares at the captured pictures on his phone’s screen. Eunhyuk can’t help but smile a little at the older’s personality. In front of the cameras, sometimes he _may_ seem like he challenges Yesung’s decisions and is inflexible to the older’s whims, but in reality, he’s pretty much weak to Yesung’s demands of him. It was much worse when they dated; he had been so whipped that he even went to Yesung’s concert on a whim, alone and unprepared, just to cheer for him and give him support. Yesung had been so surprised yet happy to see him; it was obvious by the look in his eyes and the way he smiled. He laughed so much at that time and they even hung out together in the waiting room for hours, teasing each other and sneaking touches here and there.

Ever since then, Eunhyuk always thinks that Yesung looks the most handsome when he’s so happy. Yesung is easily stressed, especially because he thinks too much most of the time, which is one of the reasons why Eunhyuk often tries to piss him off in order to let him release some steam. It’s a kind of twisted way to help Yesung de-stress, but Eunhyuk considers it effective nevertheless. Plus, it’s the _perfect_ reason for him to do mischief to his favorite person.

“What are you going to put in the caption?” Eunhyuk asks curiously.

“Tom & Jerry,” Yesung replies with a smile.

Eunhyuk shakes his head, but a grin is also threatening to curve his lips. “We’re always just like Tom & Jerry,” he remarks.

“Yes, because you just _love_ annoying me, don’t you?” Yesung interjects, editing their selca to his liking.

“Yes,” Eunhyuk agrees without hesitation, and a smile breaks out on his face when Yesung turns to him with a laugh.

“It’s okay. I know you do all that because you love me,” Yesung remarks cheekily before turning back to his phone.

Eunhyuk almost chokes on his own saliva and he reflexively leans backward. “What are you saying??” he says, eyes wide and tone defensive.

Yesung just ignores him however and finishes posting their selca on his SNS. Grinning at him as he turns off his phone, he stands up from his seat.

“Come on, the break is almost over,” Yesung says, glancing at the outside and seeing the PD approach the other members. “Shooting’s about to start.”

Eunhyuk opens his mouth to argue, but realizes that he doesn’t even _know_ what he’s supposed to argue about, so he keeps silent instead. Reluctantly, he follows Yesung from behind, forcing his mind to be blank from all thoughts.

[[post](https://twitter.com/shfly3424/status/1243157038911254528?s=20)]

<☆>

“Customers! We’re going to have a barbeque party,” Eunhyuk announces. “I’ll grill meat and serve you.”

His words catch Kyuhyun’s attention and the younger turns to him in surprise and disbelief. “ _You’ll_ grill it?”

“I’ll try,” Eunhyuk says, laughing.

“He’s terrible at cooking!” Kyuhyun exclaims to the cameras, looking distraught.

“I’ll do this for you,” Eunhyuk insists, looking like he’s about to break into a laugh.

“ _I’ll_ do it!” Kyuhyun protests.

Yesung laughs as he remembers a certain memory. “The pancake wasn’t fully cooked!”

_Eunhyuk offered them the plates of kimchi pancakes he cooked while they were finishing up their lunch._

_“I’ve prepared this for you,” he said as he came towards Yesung and Kyuhyun’s table, “because I want you to have a good time.”_

_Kyuhyun looked up at him warily. “I’m full…”_

_“I made it myself…” Eunhyuk said._

_Yesung glanced up at him, felt sorry, and took the plate from his hand. “Thank you.”_

_“I made this,” Eunhyuk told him with a smile, happy that one person was at least willing to give it a try._

_Kyuhyun watched their interaction and frowned. “Give me that,” he conceded._

_Eunhyuk looked at him, then handed the other plate to Shindong and Siwon. “This is for them,” he said._

_“We’re full!” Shindong refused immediately, holding up his hand as an ultimate ‘no’ gesture._

_“They said they’re full,” Kyuhyun said stubbornly, still trying to take the plate from Eunhyuk._

_While the others were debating over Eunhyuk’s cooking, Yesung took a bite and almost choked out the pancake reflexively._

His cooking skills haven’t changed one bit… _he mused._

_“I don’t think it’s fully cooked,” he told Kyuhyun who was frowning and agreeing with him._

“He’ll ruin our barbeque party!” Kyuhyun complains.

“Trust me~” Eunhyuk says lightly as he positions himself in front of the grill.

Soon enough, after many worries and friendly insults, the pork belly is finished grilling.

Shindong stares at the cooked meat in surprise. “Oh? That looks yummy, unexpectedly.”

“Of course!” Eunhyuk says confidently. “I’m doing my best.”

“Let’s eat,” Leeteuk says, searching for his chopsticks.

“As you can see,” Eunhyuk explains, “the meat has a lot of juices.”

Afterwards, he places the meat on a plate and puts it on the table in front of everyone. “Enjoy your barbeque,” he announces.

“Thank you,” Leeteuk says.

Kyuhyun takes a bite and chews on it thoughtfully. Yesung, who’s standing beside him, also picks one with his chopsticks and slips it into his mouth.

“Oh, it’s delicious,” he remarks in satisfaction.

Leeteuk hums his agreement.

Yesung picks up another piece, locks eyes with Eunhyuk, and extends his arm out to feed him.

Eunhyuk chews on it happily. “Mm… delicious.”

At that moment, Kyuhyun takes a piece of food and places it in front of Yesung’s face, gesturing for the latter to open his mouth. Yesung, realizing what’s happening, laughs outright and tries to fend off Kyuhyun’s hand but fails.

“Aahhh~” Kyuhyun urges.

Yesung, seeing that he has no choice, lets Kyuhyun slip the food into his mouth.

“Aigoo, good job~” Kyuhyun croons.

Yesung repays the favor by feeding Kyuhyun a piece of meat. Kyuhyun also takes two pieces of pork belly and feeds Yesung with them afterwards.

“Yesex!” Kyuhyun exclaims in satisfaction.

“Kkuru~” Yesung responds with a smile. _This cute maknae..._

Eunhyuk, who has been watching them all this time, can’t take it anymore.

“I’m sorry, but my former and current roommates are like that,” he remarks, causing Yesung and Kyuhyun to look up from the table and glance his way. “It’s hard to see it.”

Eunhyuk doesn’t know what came over him to say those words, but it’s too late now.

And for some reason, he doesn’t regret it.

“Ah, right,” Yesung responds with a laugh, realizing that it’s indeed true: the coincidence of him and Kyuhyun having similar connections to his ex-lover.

However, the laughter inside him fades as he notices the somewhat serious expression on his ex-lover’s face. Puzzled, Yesung can’t help but glance at Eunhyuk as the latter watches them, Kyuhyun offering Yesung another bite of the food. Yesung absently opens his mouth and takes the food in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

As the seconds pass by, Yesung also notices, from his peripheral vision, that Eunhyuk’s stare is lingering on them for far too long to be considered as a casual gaze. Suddenly feeling conscious of his own actions, Yesung lowers his head but stiffens when Kyuhyun offers him a can of beer to drink.

“No, you’ve had it before,” Yesung tries to refuse, sending glances towards his ex-lover who still has that unreadable expression on his face.

“But you like this,” Kyuhyun insists, poking the opening of the can towards Yesung’s mouth.

Yesung doesn’t know if Kyuhyun is doing this deliberately or not — which is ridiculous, because Kyuhyun is only doing this for the show due to his ambitious, dedicated personality — but he has no choice when Kyuhyun is still insisting to feed him.

So he drinks the beer with the help of Kyuhyun’s hand, his uneasy gaze resting on Eunhyuk’s face. When he finishes drinking, Yesung manages a small, uncomfortable smile at Kyuhyun and bows his head, suddenly feeling ashamed to look at his ex-lover in the eye no matter how ridiculous that is. They already broke up about a month ago with mutual understanding; there’s no need for him to feel like he’s _cheating_ on him or something.

Besides, it’s not like Eunhyuk is jealous or anything. All of them are professionals and experienced in variety shows. They know how to act and react in various situations to make it interesting for their audience. It’s like the usual.

At least, that’s what Yesung keeps telling himself.


	5. 【 05 】

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

“Next, Yesec-Kkuru.”

Yesung and Kyuhyun both step up to the center while holding each other’s hands in the space between them. They stare at each other for a while, waiting for some kind of unknown signal. However, it’s hard to start when they can clearly see that absolutely _nobody_ is paying attention to them...

“Master, can you focus?” Yesung calls out towards Eunhyuk who’s been busy eating in front of the grill.

 _I don’t want to._ “The fans are watching you,” Eunhyuk responds calmly with an extended hand gesture while still chewing the meat in his mouth.

“Don’t talk while chewing the meat,” Yesung scolds flatly, his expression not betraying any true emotion.

_Why won’t you pay attention to us?_

At that moment, Kyuhyun shakes Yesung’s hands. “Hyung,” he begins with a dramatic look on his face, catching the older’s attention. “I really thought you don’t eat at all.”

Yesung sighs. _This again?_

“You said you only have five dinners a year,” Kyuhyun elaborates. “Of course, I saw you having dinner _more_ than five times...”

“It was 5 years ago and I only _did_ have dinner five times a month,” Yesung counters calmly.

“No, no,” Kyuhyun insists, shaking his head. 

“It was _five_ years ago,” Yesung repeats.

“Since people might misunderstand, don’t do that again,” Kyuhyun advises.

“No. _You’re_ the only one who misunderstood,” Yesung replies.

“I thought you didn’t eat at all,” Kyuhyun continues on stubbornly. “I was so happy to see you eating a lot during lunch.”

 _I was happy to see him eating a lot, too,_ Eunhyuk thinks to himself absently as he takes another piece of meat into his mouth. He might not be looking at them all this time, but he’s been listening in since the start.

“You’re the only one who misunderstood me five years ago,” Yesung repeats as calmly as he can.

Kyuhyun shakes his head sternly. “I misunderstood that you didn’t eat at all.”

 _What are those two doing?_ Eunhyuk wonders, slightly exasperated. _Can they_ please _get to the point now?_

“I’m sorry,” Yesung concedes with a level tone.

“You eat really well,” Kyuhyun says, satisfied. “Good job.”

“Kyuhyun. I didn’t know that you’re so sensitive towards trivial things,” Yesung begins with a subtle biting remark.

Kyuhyun just nods his head somewhat awkwardly.

“But today, I learned a lot about you,” Yesung continues on. “Because of Dol-jjajang… you became so sensitive and you couldn’t let it go. You’re very meticulous.”

“Right,” Kyuhyun agrees with a dramatic look on his face.

“You’re delicate.”

“Right.”

“I thought you were cold-hearted. In fact, you’re so delicate.”

“Bring the garlic and red chili,” someone calls out in the background, now completely obvious that nobody is paying them any attention.

However, Yesung continues on without missing a beat. “You’re like an innocent child who can’t hold curiosity.”

“Right,” Kyuhyun agrees.

“You have a pure soul.”

“Who are you?” Leeteuk suddenly interjects from behind them with wide eyes.

“Right.” Kyuhyun nods, completely ignoring Leeteuk.

“Excuse me,” Eunhyuk interrupts, moving over towards Leeteuk and tapping him on the shoulder. “We’re in a shooting.”

Meanwhile, the two are still in their own world, ignoring everything in their surroundings.

“I misunderstood you,” Kyuhyun begins with his turn to ‘compliment’ Yesung.

“You can’t stay here,” Eunhyuk tells Leeteuk in the background, completely breaking the moment.

“I was asked to bring the garlic,” Leeteuk explains shamelessly.

“In a show,” Kyuhyun continues on as if there have been no interruptions, “you are… I always thought, _why_ does he always say he’s tired during shooting? _Why_ does he get two hours of sleep only?”

Yesung nods his head, expressionless.

“Why does he wake up at 2am? _Why_? That was what I used to think.”

“Is this a compliment?” Yesung inquires, puzzled.

“Everything is your character. I realized that today,” Kyuhyun says dramatically. “I misunderstood you again.”

Yesung is perplexed. “Are we supposed to resolve our misunderstandings?”

“Again, my misunderstandings.”

Yesung heaves a sigh, giving up as always. “Kkuru…” he begins. “I misunderstood you for a long time. You tease me and you play pranks on me. I thought those were all for your own satisfaction.”

Kyuhyun listens to all of it with a subtle, tense look on his face.

“But today, I learned something. You…” Yesung almost laughs at what he’s going to say. “...really _love_ me.”

Kyuhyun coughs slightly and shakes his head, looking like he wants to laugh. “No, you misunderstood.”

Yesung laughs loudly at that.

“You misunderstood my intention,” Kyuhyun continues to insist.

Yesung, however, doesn’t back down. “Actually, I knew it long ago that you love me.”

“I said you misunderstood.”

“I learned it again today,” Yesung says calmly, stubbornly. “I learned that you actually loved me.”

Kyuhyun shakes his head again. “You’re mistaken,” he continues to insist.

“Really?”

Meanwhile, Eunhyuk forces himself not to pay attention, focusing on eating the pork belly and drinking beer. _They’re gonna take forever to finish if they keep going on like that,_ he thinks to himself as he takes a swig of the beverage.

_These couples are really annoying..._

When he relaxes enough to tune back into the conversation, Kyuhyun’s serious voice drifts into his ears.

“Hyung, I was mistaken,” Kyuhyun says, squeezing Yesung’s hands in his. “I thought you took selfies for your satisfaction.

“After observing you all day long, I realized that you wanted to cherish the moments with everyone... I was so touched.”

Eunhyuk glances up at them and feels his heart skip a beat at the small smile on Yesung’s face.

“I misunderstood you,” Kyuhyun says, his tone seeming sincere. “Sorry for misunderstanding you.”

Eunhyuk tears his eyes away at that moment, unable to find the strength to gaze at them any further.

“I learned more about you today,” Yesung responds with a small smile as he gazes at Kyuhyun with a fond look in his eyes. “And lastly… I really love you.”

A knot forms in Eunhyuk’s throat as his mind is swept away into a past memory.

_“Hyung, I love you.”_

_“I love you!”_

_“Hyung, I’ll always love you~”_

_“Hyung…”_

_“Hyung, why am I always the only one saying I love you first?”_

_“Why won’t you say it as much as you can?”_

_“Hyung… are you embarrassed of me…?”_

  
  


_“Even so, hyung… I still love you…”_

“I love you,” Yesung says as he hugs Kyuhyun.

And the rest of the night becomes like static background noise in Eunhyuk’s mind.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

➷past➹

[[bgm](https://t.co/gre9I7s91d?amp=1)]

_When the bedroom door closed behind them, they immediately locked into an embrace, hands grabby and roaming everywhere on each other’s skin. Their breaths were mingling together, creating more heat in what little space they had between their pressed bodies. Yesung’s lips began trailing kisses from Eunhyuk’s neck down to his chest while unbuttoning and taking off the younger’s pristine-white dress shirt. Eunhyuk leaned his head back with a groan as Yesung’s tongue licked his left nipple, dropping his shirt somewhere on the floor._

_Soon enough, Yesung lifted his head and caught Eunhyuk’s mouth with his, gently laying the younger on the bed as he proceeded to deepen the kiss. His hands roamed everywhere on Eunhyuk’s chest, fingers tracing the latter’s collarbone down to his toned stomach. Eunhyuk raised his legs and wrapped them around Yesung’s waist, pulling him closer until the latter’s hips were aligned with his thighs. Their clothed arousals rubbed against each other, causing Yesung to gasp against Eunhyuk’s mouth. Reflexively, he pulled his face back, but Eunhyuk’s arm lifted towards the back of Yesung’s head and promptly pushed him back into the kiss._

_Yesung groaned as their tongues danced together, mind hazy as he grabbed Eunhyuk’s waist and grinded their hips, creating more friction between them. Eunhyuk made an appreciative noise in his throat and grabbed his lover’s ass to pull him in deeper._

_When they parted, breathless, Yesung spoke up in a hoarse voice._

_“We have a meeting with the members tomorrow,” he reminded his boyfriend, panting as he took in shallow gulps of air. He could see the sweat glistening on Eunhyuk’s forehead and for a moment he was tempted to lick them off with his tongue._

So beautiful, _he thought to himself in fascination._

 _“Too late for that now, don’t you think?” Eunhyuk’s voice was as equally breathless as his. Their faces were so close to each other that their breaths were practically intermixing. When their lips brushed lightly, Eunhyuk could feel himself getting dizzy and tingly; he wanted more. He_ needed _more._

_Yesung seemed to have read his mind at that moment because he leaned in and ran his tongue over the outline of Eunhyuk’s lips, causing the latter to shut his mouth out of reflex. Yesung took that opportunity to lick the part where the lips met each other, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. After that, he also traced the edge of Eunhyuk’s upper lip lightly and then moved down to trace the border of his bottom lip._

_Eunhyuk shut his eyes, biting the inside of his cheeks as he suppressed the wanton moan that was threatening to escape his throat._

_Yesung took a moment to dip his tongue into the depth of Eunhyuk’s philtrum, causing the latter to shiver and almost groan at the ticklish feeling._

_“Mmm... delicious,” Yesung purred in satisfaction as he looked his lover straight in the eyes._

_Eunhyuk swallowed the lump in his throat at the sight of Yesung’s smoldering gaze. It felt like his lover was undressing him with his eyes and a surge of pleasure overtook him at the mere thought._

_“Hyung…” Eunhyuk breathed out as Yesung’s lips left his face and proceeded to pepper kisses from his chin down to his jawline. And then, without warning, Yesung grabbed both of Eunhyuk’s wrists with his two hands and raised them above the younger’s head in a surprising show of strength._

_“What’re you doing — oh, God!” Eunhyuk moaned loudly as Yesung began sucking hungrily on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Eunhyuk drew in a sharp intake of breath as Yesung’s teeth grazed his skin, causing a deep flush to spread across his cheeks heatedly._

_“Ahhh…” Eunhyuk panted, legs squirming slightly in place as he weakly tried to wriggle his arms out of Yesung’s grasp. “Hyung, please…”_

_Yesung adjusted his grip on Eunhyuk’s wrists and let only one hand pin them in place while his other hand was sliding down the younger’s back, caressing the smooth skin there. Eunhyuk let out a desperate groan as Yesung began sucking on his nipple, squirming helplessly when he realized that he still couldn’t move his arms._

_“Hyung,” Eunhyuk begged. “I—I can’t move…”_

_“Sssh,” Yesung told him in a gentle voice, his one hand suddenly reaching inside his pocket. He then pulled out a piece of cloth and began to tie Eunhyuk’s wrists together against the bedpost._

_Eunhyuk’s eyes widened as he realized what his lover was planning. “Wait… you…”_

_“I won’t tie it too tightly,” Yesung assured him tenderly as he smoothly yet quickly bound his lover’s hands together._

_“But hyung, I can’t—”_

_“Hyukjae-ya…” Yesung whispered, caressing the younger’s cheek reassuringly. “You’re too tense… you need to relax.”_

_Eunhyuk blinked, then averted his gaze. “I’m just…”_

_“I know,” Yesung assured him once more. “I’ll help you forget about it, at least just for tonight.”_

_Eunhyuk looked up at him with dazed eyes. Yesung took that opportunity to lock their lips together, causing the younger to melt into the kiss. Yesung could feel his lover’s shoulders slacking in response, his breaths becoming slower and more relaxed. He smiled, pulled away, and pressed his lips against Eunhyuk’s forehead._

_“Now let me pleasure you, sweetheart,” Yesung said as he caressed his lover’s face and began to stroke the area of his brow with his thumb. He then dropped down to place a kiss on Eunhyuk’s lids, causing the latter to sigh softly in contentment, especially when Yesung’s fingers gently threaded through his hair, causing warm, fuzzy feelings to bubble in his chest._

_“I love you,” Eunhyuk said tenderly._

_Yesung smiled. “Me too,” he responded warmly as he took in every inch of his lover’s features._

This beautiful man is the one I love, _he thought to himself fondly._

_Moving to Eunhyuk’s earlobe, he nibbled on it sensually and warmed the area with his breath. The sensation of the older’s tongue making contact with one of his sensitive areas made Eunhyuk moan blissfully and sent shivers down his spine._

_“That feels so good,” Eunhyuk murmured with a gasp._

_Afterwards Yesung trailed kisses from his cheek down to his jawline, his warm breath fanning across the skin. Eunhyuk’s body trembled once more and he closed his eyes as Yesung ran his fingers over his clavicle, his touches fleeting yet tingling every part of Eunhyuk’s skin. The younger’s legs squirmed when Yesung’s tongue ran along the underside of his collarbone, the sensation too ticklish for him to endure._

_“Hyung, please—” Eunhyuk implored in a shallow, hoarse voice, honestly not even knowing what exactly he was pleading for._

_“Hyukjae-ya, relax…” Yesung said in a soothing voice as his lips moved upwards towards the area of Eunhyuk’s inner bicep, teasing the skin with light, circular motions of his tongue. He knew that Eunhyuk was particularly sensitive about this spot, so he smiled when the younger’s back arched in response to his teasing._

_“No more…” Eunhyuk begged, his cheeks flushed a deep red at this point. His breathing turned erratic as he tried to fight against his restraints once more. However, it was futile, especially when Yesung moved his face up to his and caught his lips in another warm, pleasuring kiss._

_“Relax…” Yesung repeated softly as he pulled away, starting to trail kisses on his lover’s chest down to his stomach. Eunhyuk’s breath hitched when he felt Yesung’s tongue dip into his navel and he squirmed slightly in response, toes curling in anticipation._

_When Yesung reached his hips, his hands worked on unbuttoning Eunhyuk’s pants, sliding them down gently and throwing it somewhere on the floor. Eunhyuk gazed at him with half-lidded eyes, feeling the dread pool in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t do anything; he was helpless to every action Yesung took on his body. He could only watch in agony, longing to reciprocate the pleasure his lover was giving him._

_At that moment, Yesung’s hands grasped his knees and eased them apart, his head slipping between Eunhyuk’s thighs as he gazed at the prominent bulge on the younger’s boxer shorts. Eunhyuk, realizing what his lover was planning, squirmed even more, his legs reflexively closing in and trying to prevent Yesung from going under._

_“H—Hyung,” Eunhyuk stammered, heaving quick, shallow breaths. “Not there… d—don’t…”_

_However, Yesung paid no heed to him and lowered his head to give a testing lick on the younger’s clothed arousal._

_Eunhyuk let out a strangled groan. His entire body was trembling with embarrassment and anticipation mixed in one._

_Not satisfied with the small reaction he got, Yesung decided to go all in and enveloped the entire bulge with his mouth. He sucked on it diligently, wetting the thin material and making it stick against the skin._

_“Oh, fuck!” Eunhyuk cried out, his thighs pressing harshly against the sides of Yesung’s head. However, he couldn’t apply his full strength since Yesung was still grabbing onto his knees, preventing him from moving too much._

_Meanwhile, Eunhyuk’s brain was all fuzzy from desire and he wanted more. He wanted to grab his lover and kiss him senseless. He wanted the offending article of clothing off of his body. He wanted to tear off Yesung’s shirt and pull his pants down and do whatever he wanted with him._

_However, Eunhyuk couldn’t do anything but keep struggling at his restraints, muttering helpless curses under his breath. When Yesung’s teeth grazed on the material covering his arousal, Eunhyuk’s back arched off the bed in response, the pleasure sending the blood buzzing in his ears._

_“Hyung… oh, God, hyung,” Eunhyuk breathed out in a raspy voice. “Stop… I—I’m…”_

_At that moment, Yesung pulled away, licking his lips. He then crawled over to Eunhyuk and decided to untie the younger. He had teased him enough, after all._

_The moment Yesung took off the restraints, Eunhyuk immediately flung himself at him, causing both of them to fall back on the mattress with a soft plop. Only, this time, Eunhyuk was on top of Yesung and he was kissing him fervently, passionately, and so desperately that Yesung’s breath was taken away._

_In the midst of kissing, Eunhyuk was fumbling with the buttons on Yesung’s shirt, trying to take it off as quickly as he could. He needed to feel his lover more, to touch and press against naked skin. He felt like his whole body was on fire and filled with a heat that needed to be evaporated. The tension was gripping his body so hard that he felt like he was going to burst._

_A strangled gasp escaped Yesung’s throat when Eunhyuk pried open his shirt and planted his lips on Yesung’s neck. Eunhyuk began sucking the skin into his mouth, nipping it lightly so as to not leave any marks. They were idols, after all; both of them had a mutual understanding in regards to love bites. It was too risky to leave one._

_While Eunhyuk was still kissing his neck, Yesung's hand roamed down to pull down the younger’s boxers, the latter complying by shaking it off his legs. Eunhyuk leaned down and began to work on Yesung’s pants, unzipping them and taking everything off._

_“You can have whatever you want tonight,” Yesung told him in a whisper._

_“Then fuck me,” Eunhyuk said hoarsely, moving his face upwards to kiss his boyfriend hard, arms tangling around Yesung’s neck. Yesung reciprocated by slipping his hand downwards and grabbing a hold of the younger’s erection, earning him a startled squeak from his lover._

_“Ah, fuck!” Eunhyuk cried out as Yesung gripped his arousal, starting in slow, teasing strokes. Yesung kissed him again and swallowed the younger’s lustful moans as he pumped it harder, precum smearing his fingers from the slit and smoothening his strokes even more._

_Just when Eunhyuk could feel himself teetering over the edge, Yesung stopped, causing the younger to whine slightly._

_“I’m not done with you yet,” he murmured in-between kisses. “Where is it?”_

_“In the drawer,” Eunhyuk responded before sliding his tongue inside Yesung’s mouth._

_Trying not to get too distracted, Yesung’s hand blindly reached towards the drawer on Eunhyuk’s bedside table. When Eunhyuk pulled away from his lips to ravage his neck, Yesung managed to open the drawer and take out the bottle of lube from the inside._

_Yesung’s brain was all muddled from his growing desire as he bit back a moan when Eunhyuk leaned his head down to flick his tongue on his nipple, his hand rubbing and playing with the other one._

_“Hyuk-ah,” Yesung said huskily, causing Eunhyuk to look up at him questioningly. Yesung grabbed his shoulders, turned him around gently, and then pushed him forward so that the younger was laying on his stomach before him. Eunhyuk gripped the sheets in anticipation, his body trembling with a want so intense that he felt like he was going to lose it anytime soon if Yesung didn’t fuck him_ right _here, right_ now _._

_However, Yesung was still calm even as he reached towards the floor where his pants were discarded, his hand roaming inside the pockets. When he finally found it, he took it out and began to search for something on the screen while pulling off his shirt completely._

_Eunhyuk noticed it from his peripheral vision and tried to crane his neck towards his lover. “What are you doing…?”_

[[bgm](https://t.co/5SJ0V66PWb?amp=1)]

_“To help us both relax,” Yesung told him assuringly, placing his phone on the table as soft music began to play from its speakers. Then, he swiftly opened the bottle and coated his fingers with the lube as well as his throbbing erection._

_Before Eunhyuk could comment on the situation, Yesung leaned down and ran his fingers along the curve of his lover’s back, causing Eunhyuk’s breath to hitch at the sudden touch. Meanwhile, Yesung’s other hand roamed down the younger’s ass and began to slip a finger inside of him._

_“Shit,” Eunhyuk swore, feeling the cool yet burning sensation of the digit against his walls. When Yesung added another finger, he groaned again and gripped the sheets even tighter._

_“More,” he breathed out to which Yesung obediently inserted a third finger inside of him. “My God!” he cried out, his mind spinning in ecstasy._

_“Does it feel good?” Yesung asked as he lightly massaged the inside and began scissoring the younger, earning him a loud groan of pleasure from the latter’s lips._

_“Fuck yes!” Eunhyuk breathed out as he unconsciously moved his hips against Yesung’s fingers. “God, I missed you, hyung.”_

_Yesung grinned as he pressed light kisses on his lover’s shoulder. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”_

_“Y—Yeah, I—” At that moment, Yesung’s fingers pulled away, and Eunhyuk whined at the feeling of loss inside him._

_“Hyung…” he breathed out. “Please hurry…”_

_Yesung rolled him over so that he was hovering over him, kissing him on the lips briefly as he took hold of Eunhyuk’s hand on the mattress, lacing their fingers together lovingly. “I will,” he said in a tender voice before pushing himself inside his lover._

_“Shit!” Eunhyuk cursed, completely caught off-guard as Yesung began filling him completely to the hilt, causing every part of his skin to tingle uncontrollably from the sensation. Then, slowly and gruelingly, Yesung pulled back until the tip of his erection was almost out of the younger’s entrance before suddenly thrusting back in, hard._

_“Oh God,_ fuck _!” Eunhyuk cried out in pleasure as his hands gripped the sheets, his back arching off the bed. Yesung smiled as he slid his hands down his lover’s sides sensually, roaming downwards until he grabbed the latter’s hips and began thrusting even more powerfully into him, Eunhyuk moaning loudly in response._

_“Sh—Shit, that feels s—so go — aahhh!” Eunhyuk screamed as Yesung eventually hit his prostate._

_Yesung leaned down towards him and buried his face in the younger’s neck, the latter arching his head back in pleasure as Yesung kept his rhythm, continuing to hit his sweet spot over and over again. Faintly, Eunhyuk could register the sound of a melody drifting in his ears and he swallowed, trying to catch his breath as he spoke._

_“Come to think of it, you’re s—so weird,” Eunhyuk gasped out as Yesung began sucking on his neck. God, it felt_ so _good. “Wh—Why are you… playing music while w—we’re fucking each other… ah!” he cried out as Yesung nipped at his skin, licking the slightly reddened spot afterwards. He had applied just the right amount of pressure to not leave a mark._

_“It’s more romantic this way,” Yesung answered with a chuckle as he grabbed one of Eunhyuk’s legs, raising it and letting it perch on his shoulder. With that, he thrusted deeper, earning him more sinful gasps from the younger. “Isn’t it?”_

_“Y—You’re… ah… so w—weird…” Eunhyuk managed to say in-between moans as he clutched the sheets, his back arching across the bed along with the rhythm of each thrust. “Fuck!” he cried out when Yesung hit his prostate once more, causing him to teeter over the edge. Satisfied at this reaction, Yesung quickened his thrusts, almost making Eunhyuk combust from pleasure._

_Yesung smiled and captured the younger’s mouth with his, delicately sucking on the upper lip. “You’re my boyfriend. My man,” he purred. “You’re mine just like I’m yours. We’re not fucking, we’re making love.”_

_When they parted for air, Eunhyuk burst out into a chuckle. “What’re… you saying… So corny…”_

_Yesung took that moment to observe his lover’s features. Eunhyuk’s lips were parted, looking so moist and plump that Yesung felt tempted to kiss him senseless again. The younger’s cheeks were flushed, the red tint spreading from his face to his ears and neck. Both of them were sweating from exertion, their skin sticking against each other almost uncomfortably. However, neither of them seemed to care or even notice._

_“Hyung,” Eunhyuk breathed out. “I’m close…”_

_Yesung leaned over to kiss him on the lips, his hand searching for something in the space between them. When he found it, he smiled as he gripped his lover’s throbbing arousal, causing the latter to emit a loud, startled moan that was swallowed up by the kiss. Without wasting any more time, Yesung stroked Eunhyuk’s erection, pumping it fast and causing the latter to squirm underneath him._

_Eunhyuk felt like he was drowning in pleasure as Yesung stroked his arousal in time with his thrusts, not even noticing that he had become a panting, moaning mess as he begged Yesung to do him faster, harder. Yesung, on the other hand, complied and snapped his hips forward, causing Eunhyuk to cry out in ecstasy._

_Yesung could feel himself getting close as well. He almost faltered in his rhythm but made himself pick up the pace even more, reveling in Eunhyuk’s pleasured moans that sounded like music to his ears. He kept gazing at his boyfriend with loving eyes, and Eunhyuk’s heart warmed to see it. Still feeling intoxicated in his pleasure, Eunhyuk wrapped his arms around Yesung’s neck and pulled him in to kiss him, slipping his tongue inside the older’s mouth just to taste him once more._

_Eunhyuk pulled away, however, when he felt his entire body tensing in preparation for his release. He tightened his grip around Yesung, moaning his name loudly as he came, cum spilling all over Yesung’s naked torso. Yesung came not long after, his warmth spreading inside Eunhyuk as both of them rode out their orgasms together._

_When it was over, both of them slumped against the mattress, heaving deep breaths. After a while, Yesung managed to get up momentarily to grab a few tissues from the drawer and wipe off the evidence on his body. After he discarded them in the nearby trash can, he went back to the bed and covered their naked bodies with the blanket at the end of the bed, causing Eunhyuk to sigh contentedly as the remainder of his self-consciousness faded inside of him._

_Yesung pressed closer to his lover and embraced him from behind._

_“Will you tell me what’s wrong now?” Yesung asked softly, stroking his lover’s arm as he spooned his smaller body._

_There was no response from the younger, but from the way his body stiffened slightly, Yesung knew that Eunhyuk had heard him._

_“Hyukjae-ya…” Yesung said in a gentler tone, squeezing his lover’s arm gently and reassuringly. “If you still don’t feel like telling me, then it’s fine—”_

_“I was pissed,” Eunhyuk responded simply, cutting off the rest of the words Yesung was about to say. The back of his head was facing his boyfriend, so Yesung couldn’t really see what kind of expression Eunhyuk was making at that moment._

_Yesung sighed softly. During the Seoul Music Awards night earlier, Siwon mentioned Eunhyuk’s low mood to him, so Yesung was overly concerned._

_“Maybe we should leave him alone for a bit,” Siwon had told him when he tried to switch seats._

_“Don’t worry,” Yesung assured him. “I’ll handle this.”_

_Siwon had still been in doubt, but transferred seats nevertheless, letting Yesung be beside his boyfriend._

_Yesung leaned over slightly, facing his lover with a worried gaze and an unsure smile. “Hyukjae,” he said softly. “Everything okay?”_

_Eunhyuk’s eyes darted towards him in response, but the younger only nodded wordlessly. His features were still drawn together slightly, making it seem like he still couldn’t get over the mistake with the stage lift earlier but was trying his best to reign his anger inside._

_Yesung recognized this and leaned forward even more until he was near Eunhyuk’s ear. “Tell me everything later,” he said, pulling back with a smile on his face._

_The younger turned his gaze towards Yesung, eyes widening slightly._

_Yesung, satisfied that he got his boyfriend’s attention for more than a few seconds, continued on. “I heard from Ryeowook that Kyuhyun won’t be home tonight,” he said, winking and laughing afterwards at the implication of his words._

_Eunhyuk blinked, then turned away hastily, trying not to meet eye-contact with Yesung. However, the latter could clearly see the flush spreading to Eunhyuk’s cheeks and the smile that played on the younger’s lips._

_Yesung smiled at the memory, moving his hand towards Eunhyuk’s face and brushing his hair back, bringing with him the bangs that matted against the younger’s forehead. Eunhyuk sighed softly, slightly relieved that the strands weren’t obstructing his eyes anymore. His hair was getting longer again. For a moment, he wondered if he should cut it and then dye it into a new color._

_“Still, you did great back there,” Yesung spoke up, his words laced with sincerity. “You were amazing as always.”_

_Eunhyuk chuckled, grasping the hand that Yesung used to snake around his waist. “How would you know that? You didn’t even see my intro,” he pointed out._

_“I just know.” Yesung smiled, squeezing his grip around Eunhyuk, making the latter laugh because of the slightly ticklish feeling. “We worked hard for our performance nevertheless and nobody really noticed anything off. We did a great job and_ you _, in particular, were_ sensational _. You’re the most amazing dancer I’ve ever seen, Hyukjae-ya… and I’m not saying this just because I love you.”_

_Eunhyuk froze in his position, gulping as he felt his heart make small leaps in his chest. Yesung rarely ever said those words to him outright in private, so he couldn’t deny that he indeed felt happy to hear it._

_“...” Feeling like his lips had gone dry due to the unexpected praise, Eunhyuk’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “...Thank you, hyung.”_

_Yesung’s smile grew wider as he leaned over to kiss the side of the younger’s neck. He didn’t say anything more, because if he did, Eunhyuk would feel embarrassed._

_Post-sex Eunhyuk was more honest and relaxed, but he was also quite sensitive emotionally and prone to shyness. Meanwhile, Yesung’s post-coital response was to give his lover plenty of cuddles. Eunhyuk didn’t mind it of course, but oftentimes after sex he was always too embarrassed to face him._

_Yesung knew he didn’t hate it, though. Eunhyuk may not express it a lot often, especially on-camera, but he loved skinship a lot more than what others initially assumed of him._

_“Let’s sleep,” Yesung said sleepily, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover. “We still have a meeting tomorrow.”_

_Eunhyuk gave a shaky nod, and both of them fell silent. Yesung caressed his lover’s arm absently, trying to lull the younger to sleep. Soothing music still played in the background, adding to the light atmosphere in the room._

_“Hyung…” Eunhyuk spoke in a whisper, his voice thick with emotion. “Thank you.”_

_Yesung snuggled closer to his neck, kissing the skin there. “Don’t thank me. I just care about you so much,” he murmured, eyes fighting to stay open._

_Before complete darkness overtook Yesung’s mind, he could hear Eunhyuk’s quiet voice drifting into his ears._

_“That’s exactly why I’m thankful, Yesung-hyung…”_

[[video](https://twitter.com/haeberry/status/1223531572319543297?s=20)]

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Yesung opens his eyes after the staff members turn off the cameras in the room, pack up their things, and leave through the door. On the bed beside his, Kyuhyun is fast asleep, lips parting slightly as he breathes in and out in a shallow manner. The room is dim, and Yesung suddenly feels cold all over.

When he feels like he’s been staring at the ceiling for too long, Yesung slowly gets up from the bed and strides out of the room after taking his coat, careful not to make any loud steps so as to not disturb Kyuhyun’s slumber.

He can’t sleep again; well, that’s been the norm for him lately. Due to the excitement, he hasn’t been able to sleep well last night, either. He doesn’t like taking sleeping pills, but he _does_ want to sleep longer, undisturbed, not just shutting his eyes and waiting for sleep that will never come to him easily.

 _Maybe I should go outside for a bit to get some fresh air,_ he thinks to himself as he walks towards the living room. Outside the glass windows, he sees the crew getting into their vans and driving away, planning to retire for the night to their respective homes. Yesung watches them go, then plops down on the sofa, taking out his phone and browsing through SNS. There’s an eerie calmness about nighttime that soothes him, an aspect that he actually likes whenever his insomnia strikes during this time. Early mornings like this are always the most peaceful, and it isn’t unbearably hot, either.

Yesung becomes immersed in reading some basketball articles when he suddenly hears footsteps coming his way.

Looking up from his phone, his eyes meet Eunhyuk’s own surprised ones as the latter spots him while on his way to the kitchen.

“...?” Eunhyuk squints at him through the darkness. “Yesung-hyung?”

“Oh, Hyukjae-ya,” Yesung greets, his shoulders slacking into a relaxed posture when he recognizes who he is. “Why are you up at this hour?”

Eunhyuk sends him a bemused stare. “ _I_ should be the one asking you that question, hyung.” In a few strides, he reaches the cabinet and searches for something.

“What are you looking for?” Yesung questions, standing up from the couch to turn on the light switch for Eunhyuk to see clearly.

“Oh, thanks,” Eunhyuk responds to the sudden brightness that fills the room. “I’m searching for a cup. I’m thirsty.”

“Oh, so you came here to get a glass of water,” Yesung states, nodding his head slightly.

“Yeah. Why?” Eunhyuk asks absently as he successfully finds a glass. He then turns to the fridge and opens it.

Yesung leans against the counter beside him. “I want to go outside for some fresh air. Wanna join me?”

Eunhyuk pauses in the middle of pouring water to his glass. “Excuse me?” he says, voice tinged with disbelief.

Yesung smiles. “Wanna join me outside for some fresh air?” he repeats.

Eunhyuk stares at him with wide eyes. “Wha — are you _crazy_?? Isn’t it cold out??”

Yesung gestures to the coat he’d slung over his shoulder. “That’s why I have this,” he says in a matter-of-fact tone.

“I… I don’t have mine, though,” Eunhyuk suddenly stammers, feeling awkward. _Why’s he suddenly inviting me to go with him at this hour?_ he wonders, gulping nervously.

“Then go get it from your room,” Yesung tells him reasonably. “I’ll wait for you here.”

“Wait, seriously? I mean, _why_ should I join you? I’m still tired—”

Yesung moves closer to him and slings an arm around his shoulders. “C’mon. We hadn’t spent much time with each other today. Let’s go outside and feel the night air on our faces.”

 _But why?_ Eunhyuk wonders once more, but the words are stuck in his throat.

“...” Eunhyuk takes his glass and drinks the liquid to soothe his suddenly-dry throat. “...Fine. I’ll be back.”

<☆>

The two of them walk out of the doors and into the backyard where they previously had their BBQ party. As expected, the night breeze is cool against their skin, the surroundings are quiet and peaceful, and the moon is shining brightly in the sky. Eunhyuk watches as Yesung brings out his phone to take a picture of the moon, aiming it at the right angle.

_“Hyung, I was mistaken. I thought you took selfies for your satisfaction._

_“After observing you all day long, I realized that you wanted to cherish the moments with everyone. I was so touched.”_

Eunhyuk remembers Kyuhyun’s words from earlier and he feels something akin to guilt spreading in his chest. Yesung _does_ take pictures really often, and most of the time Eunhyuk just couldn’t understand why. The younger isn’t really the type to use his phone’s camera very often, and although he _does_ partake in pictures every time he can, he just can’t be bothered to do it himself. Admittedly, sometimes he finds it annoying that Yesung does it _all_ the time, especially during the time when they’d been dating each other.

One time, he scrolled through Yesung’s gallery and found _hundreds_ of photos of them together. When Eunhyuk pointed this out to Yesung that day, the latter had only laughed at him and told him sweetly that those pictures were his most precious ones.

It had been cheesy, of course, but Eunhyuk couldn’t deny that he felt so happy and touched when Yesung said those words to him. It made him feel loved and validated which was one of the reasons why he stayed in that relationship for so long. Not only were his feelings genuine, but he also couldn’t find it in himself to let Yesung go. Back then, he’d even felt that, if he broke off their relationship, their memories together would shatter along with his heart.

Thankfully, they’ve still managed to act normal around each other even after their recent breakup a month ago. It’s been hard for Eunhyuk to act like nothing ever happened between them, especially whenever Yesung talks to him and touches him. It’s been like torture, but he knows that their decision was for the best.

…

Or so Eunhyuk thinks. But he doesn’t know anymore.

Yesung turns to him at that moment, his expression softening into a smile. Eunhyuk will never admit it nowadays, but that smile has always made his heart skip a beat. _Always_ . Every _single_ time.

“Hey,” Yesung says as he starts to do something on his phone. “Do you wanna listen to something good?”

 _Something good?_ Eunhyuk wonders.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“Well, since the night is making me feel nostalgic…” Yesung’s smile grows wider as he seems to have found what he’s been looking for.

Eunhyuk can only stare at him, expression filled with puzzlement.

Yesung presses something on his phone, and a familiar music begins to play.

[[bgm](https://t.co/5SJ0V66PWb?amp=1)]

A warm flush spreads across Eunhyuk’s cheeks as he stares at Yesung in surprise. “Isn’t this… the song you played back when…” His voice trails off as a lump rises to his throat, making it hard for him to finish his sentence. Suddenly, the cold night air seems a lot chillier than before, and he resists the urge to rub his arms to keep them warm.

“When…?” Yesung says, his question hanging softly in the air.

Eunhyuk swallows as he sees the somewhat mischievous smile playing on his ex-lover’s lips. Yesung is _definitely_ doing this on purpose, teasing him subtly like this.

“Never mind,” Eunhyuk responds, hiding his hands inside his pockets to keep them warm.

Yesung notices this. _Of course he does,_ Eunhyuk thinks to himself, heart slowly pounding in his chest as Yesung gently takes out his hands and clasps them on his own. Without further ado, the older slips his fingers inside Eunhyuk’s jacket sleeves, his hands sliding upwards until they reach the younger’s shoulders. Eunhyuk can only stare at him, trying to repress a shudder at the feel of his hyung’s skin against the material of his shirt.

In his heart, he feels a stab of longing and his fingers unconsciously curl on the inside to keep himself from touching back. However, it’s not that easy when Yesung seems keen on physical touch at this moment, squeezing his shoulders reassuringly and pulling him closer until their chests meet.

“You’re really warm,” Yesung says quietly, a small smile curving his face. “I missed you, Hyukkie.”

Eunhyuk’s throat goes dry at the unexpected statement. “What…?” he whispers, his voice almost cracking.

Suddenly, he feels a warm flush creep into his cheeks, his skin prickling and growing warm by the second. It’s hard to describe the emotion he’s feeling right now; is he shocked? Expectant? Hopeful? Skeptical? Somewhere along those lines, perhaps?

It’s hard. It’s even more difficult as he tries to avoid Yesung’s intense stare on his face. The older seems like he’s studying the features on Eunhyuk’s face with a fascinated expression, and when the younger glances at him for a brief moment, the latter almost swears that he caught a longing emotion in Yesung’s dark eyes.

But as quickly as it came, it’s gone.

“I know…” Yesung says in a wistful tone, a crestfallen smile playing on his lips. “I know… that you only did those for the show.”

“...?” It takes Eunhyuk a moment to process the words in his head. “What are…”

Yesung’s gaze slowly turns dark and unreadable. Almost probing. “Didn’t you?” he asks softly.

Eunhyuk swallows the nervous lump in his throat. “I… I’d never…” he tries.

However, the song is already coming to an end.

Eunhyuk stares at Yesung as the music fades, feeling like everything is moving in slow motion. The way their heads move closer towards each other, the way Yesung’s gaze grows even more intense, the way his own eyes are fixated on his ex-lover’s lips.

When silence greets them the next second, it’s like the moment is broken. Yesung takes a step back with a smile, and Eunhyuk averts his gaze towards the stars, the older’s arms sliding out of his sleeves and brushing against his bare skin. Both of them are quiet as Yesung takes out his phone to play another song on his playlist.

Despite the warm feeling his thick jacket gives him, Eunhyuk suddenly feels cold.

“Hyung…” he speaks up, turning towards Yesung.

“Mm?” Yesung hums nonchalantly, still scrolling through his phone.

“I…” All of a sudden, a knot forms in Eunhyuk’s throat. There’s still something holding him back from talking about the issue that’s been looming over his head recently.

When silence greets Yesung afterwards as a response, he lifts his head to glance at Eunhyuk in confusion.

“What?” he inquires.

At the sound of Yesung’s attentive voice, Eunhyuk forces himself to say it.

“Hyung,” he begins. “About… About you and me…”

Yesung stops in the middle of scrolling now, his expression unreadable. It’s times like this that Eunhyuk _hates_ how he can’t read his hyung’s expression sometimes; Yesung can be like an open book at times, but he often emits this enigmatic air about him, like you can’t really figure out what he’s thinking. It reminds Eunhyuk of how they were back when they’d been in a relationship; surprisingly, _he_ was the more vocal one, the one who opened up to Yesung about his internal troubles and feelings. Yesung was always the one who listened to him, even giving him some advice that he’ll never forget. That’s the part of Yesung’s charm that Eunhyuk has often admired and appreciated. He isn’t the kind of person who reveals his inner thoughts that easily, but with Yesung, he finds that the words just slip out easily like water, especially when they’re alone and in private.

On the other hand, Eunhyuk knows a lot about Yesung as well. It’s always mentioned that Yesung likes to talk about things, especially topics pertaining to himself. He can be weird and cringey sometimes, but Eunhyuk takes everything in stride and tries his best to follow Yesung’s thoughts. He may not understand every single aspect about Yesung’s unique personality, but when it’s stripped bare down to a naked soul’s real emotions, he knows and understands that Yesung has a lot of love and affection inside of him that he generously gives to others. He can be selfish sometimes of course, something that’s an innate part of human nature, but most of the time he has shown _how_ selfless and caring he can be. Eunhyuk _loves_ that part of him as well which is why Yesung is the only person he can give his trust to and not worry about his inner thoughts being possibly exposed to others.

When they broke up, he’d been devastated. He didn’t let it show for both of their sakes, but back then, it shattered his heart to see Yesung’s teary expression when they parted ways that day in the restaurant. He went home later that night with a bottle of soju and drank his devastation away, not even responding to any of his members’ usual calls and texts.

It hurt to let each other go, but Eunhyuk still tries, even now, to convince himself that there is _no_ other solution for them to stay together. It’s why he willed himself to forget about Yesung, to urge himself to break off whatever emotions he had left in regards to their relationship. It hadn’t been easy, but as time passed, he began to feel less anxious and worried, especially because there are no secrets he has to keep anymore.

He just hadn’t counted on the dormant feelings inside of him rising once more the moment he saw Yesung having fun and being lovey-dovey with a man _that isn’t him._

“Hyukjae…” Yesung says, his quiet voice breaking Eunhyuk out of his trance. “Don’t worry about it tonight.”

Eunhyuk stares at him with wide, surprised eyes. _What’s he talking about?_

“Hyung?” he inquires, confusion replacing the turmoil inside his heart for a moment.

Yesung moves towards him with purposeful steps, his gaze soft as he reaches out and places a hand on Eunhyuk’s shoulder. He then squeezes it warmly, reassuringly.

“Don’t think about it tonight. We can talk about that some other day, okay?” Yesung tilts his head slightly, the smile never leaving his face. “For now… we’re both tired from filming. Plus, it’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” Yesung plays another song on his phone, pockets it, and reaches out to place his right hand on Eunhyuk’s other shoulder. “Let’s relax tonight, Hyukjae-ya.”

[[bgm](https://t.co/H2Mzg0P1F3?amp=1)]

Eunhyuk doesn’t know what’s happening. All he can see at this moment is the way Yesung looks at him, the latter’s dark eyes warm and probing, as if he knows _all_ of Eunhyuk’s well-kept secrets inside. As always, Eunhyuk feels naked under Yesung’s gaze and he squirms inside, his body frantically trying to construct a defense mechanism against his vulnerability which is currently at stake.

“You look so nervous,” Yesung comments with a laugh as he pats Eunhyuk’s back reassuringly. “Anyway, your birthday’s coming up soon, right? Where do you want to go?”

“Who says I’m gonna go somewhere with hyung?” Eunhyuk remarks, already slipping back into teasing mode.

Yesung laughs, but makes sure to shove the younger away by the shoulder. “Yah, be serious. Where do you want to go?”

Eunhyuk shakes his head. “Nowhere. I’m just gonna stay home.”

“Don’t lie. Aren’t you planning on doing a live for your birthday?”

“Since when did I say that?”

“You mentioned it to us a week ago.”

“Hmm, I don’t remember…”

“Hey, you literally asked us for suggestions—”

“Nah, I don’t remember at all. Hyung, you must be getting old. Hasn’t your memory been growing worse recently?”

“...” Yesung scowls. “This crazy son of a b*tch—...”

Eunhyuk dissolves into a fit of laughter. Now _this_ is more like it; he’s really more comfortable when he’s pressing Yesung all the time and getting him worked up. It diverts him from all the distracting feelings that’s been plaguing his mind and body nowadays. He just _can’t_ deal with them right now.

However, being _this_ close to his ex-lover is making him even more nervous than he initially expected. It’s been quite a while since they were alone together like this; usually, there’d be other members surrounding them, making the atmosphere friendly and comfortable. However, when it’s just him and Yesung, there’s something tense in the air that seems almost palpable. Eunhyuk doesn’t know if he’s the only one experiencing this awkwardness or if Yesung feels it too, but that’s something not really worth thinking too much about… right?

Yesung suddenly shifts in his position and sends a wry smile his way, causing Eunhyuk to switch his gaze back to his ex-lover’s face attentively.

“Hey, if you and I…” Yesung begins, hands inside the pockets of his jeans as he gazes at Eunhyuk with a soft look in his eyes. “If you and I were partners again today instead of me and Kyuhyun… what kind of compliments would you have said to me?”

 _Wait… what?_ Eunhyuk swallows. “Why are you asking me that so suddenly?” he says, embarrassed when his voice comes out as slightly shaky.

“Can’t I? I’m curious.” Yesung smiles. “Aren’t _you_ curious about what I’d say to you?”

“No, I’m not,” Eunhyuk says almost immediately.

“Really? You don’t want me to say them?”

“Yes,” Eunhyuk insists, his gaze averting towards the ground. “Please don’t say it…”

“Why not, Hyukjae-ya?”

“Just… don’t…”

_Or else I might..._

Yesung shrugs nonchalantly. “Hm, well, if that’s what you want…”

_...love you again…_

“Yeah…” Eunhyuk breathes out. “It’s what I want…”

Since Eunhyuk isn’t looking at him, he doesn’t see the teasing smile that suddenly curves Yesung’s lips.

“...Is that what you wanted me to say?” Yesung says with a snicker.

Eunhyuk’s head snaps back to his face, his eyes widening in surprise. “Hyung?” he almost stammers.

_Is he really gonna…?_

“Eunhyuk-ah,” Yesung begins, chuckling lightly as he brings a finger to the younger’s lips to keep him from speaking. “After spending a day with you…”

 _Why is he doing this so suddenly?_ Eunhyuk frantically wonders to himself, an emotion akin to panic blossoming in his chest. _This hyung, really…! He’s bad for my heart…_

“I realized...” Yesung continues on in a somewhat flat tone. “...that you really _do_ get bored easily.”

Eunhyuk stares at him for a moment before he almost bursts into a laugh, his cheeks puffing as he tries to restrain the snicker from escaping his lips.

Meanwhile, Yesung is still looking at him with a serious expression on his face, lips somewhat curling downwards into a frown. “I realized that you _really_ enjoy getting people riled up and achieving the reactions you want from them. You’re practically the Top 2 in our team when it comes to attention-seeking!”

“PUHAHA!” Eunhyuk laughs aloud, body bending over as he processes Yesung’s words in amusement. “You mean to say that _I’m_ second place next to Teukie-hyung in the Attention Seekers Association??”

Yesung’s stiff features soften into a badly-concealed smile as he tries not to laugh. “Yes, you are. Also…”

Unexpectedly, Yesung reaches out and takes Eunhyuk’s hands in his, squeezing them in his grasp.

Eunhyuk’s traitorous heart gives a little flip as he registers the familiar warmth of Yesung’s hands against his. There it is again. The _longing_. It’s crawling up in Eunhyuk’s throat and forming a knot on the inside, rendering him unable to speak. His chest tightens and his skin tingles all over. It feels like the past all over again, the times when Yesung would hold his hands without warning, when Yesung would suddenly pull him close and kiss him on the cheek during filming or even concerts. Those times had been his happiest moments even though he never showed or expressed it to anyone else.

But now… remembering those moments only spark bittersweet feelings to his heart. He longs to go back to the past, but he knows that it’s only a fantasy.

And fantasy has no place in the reality that they’re living in right now.

“You try not to reveal your true emotions to anyone,” Yesung says quietly, his voice taking on a softer tone that carries nostalgia and a hint of warmth. “You try to show as if you don’t care. You don’t even like crying in front of anyone now.” Yesung smiles. “But you’re still a soft guy on the inside. You enjoy making others feel special. In truth, you’re very considerate and you listen to what others say. You’re understanding of their situations and you’re very generous with the love you give.

“You hate conflict and you try to stay away from it. You may seem like you’re cautious about your words and actions, but in truth, you’re one of the most open people I’ve ever known.

“Maybe it’s because you trust me enough to bare your soul to me, and I’m grateful for that. You seem aloof sometimes, but that’s not the real you, right?”

Eunhyuk can only stare at him in response, expression stunned and comprehending.

“But Eunhyuk-ah,” Yesung says, one hand letting go of their conjoined fingers and lifting to cup the younger’s cheek. “You can cry, you can get mad, you can let your emotions out and it’s okay. _All_ of it is okay because _nobody_ is expecting you to be strong all the time. Whatever hurt you’re feeling, you can tell somebody and vent. You can argue and you can have sad days, because you’re only human. Your feelings are valid. They _always_ are.”

At that moment, the night breeze passes by, the cold wind brushing against their skin and causing their muscles to tense involuntarily. Personally, Eunhyuk can feel that there’s something different in the air now, like there are invisible currents of electricity that loom over their heads like a gray cloud.

“I…” Eunhyuk stammers, at a loss for words. His brain frantically tries to conjure the right words to say, but his mind is completely blank. “Uh…”

Yesung grins at his ex-lover’s obviously flustered state. Even though they’ve let go of each other now, he still feels the same satisfaction and desire to tease Eunhyuk and bring out the reactions he wants from him.

“Yes?” Yesung says encouragingly.

Eunhyuk blinks. “Erm… hyung…” he manages to speak as he tries to will his racing heart to calm down. “Those were _way_ more than three compliments…”

Yesung bursts into a laugh, bopping Eunhyuk’s nose as he does so. “That’s because you’re my cute little dongsaeng,” he says fondly, ruffling the younger’s hair affectionately.

To Yesung’s surprise, instead of swatting his hand away like the younger always does, Eunhyuk only continues to stare at him in wonder, looking as if he doesn’t know what to say or do in this kind of situation.

“I’m…” Eunhyuk tries, but his words come out incoherent at the moment. “Hyung… I—”

His words are suddenly interrupted when Yesung shakes his head at him with a smile.

[[bgm](https://t.co/7Wj6ESzthd?amp=1)]

“You don’t have to say anything,” Yesung says, his voice like a whisper that sends slight goosebumps on Eunhyuk’s skin. “Just spend this night with me… and forget everything.”

Eunhyuk swallows as Yesung takes a step forward, proffering his hand towards him. He has absolutely _no_ idea what’s happening, whether Yesung is just being his usual weird self or if Yesung is… actually…

 _No,_ Eunhyuk shakes his head internally, trying to deny the possibility inside his mind. _No. That’s impossible._

_Besides…_

_I’m the one who broke it off first..._

_I’m sure… he’s been disappointed with me ever since._

“Hyukjae-ya, I won’t bite,” Yesung says teasingly as he continues to reach an arm out to Eunhyuk, silently urging the latter to take his hand. As usual, Eunhyuk’s raw emotions are always so cute to see, especially when he lets them display on his face carelessly. It’s one of the reasons why Yesung feels comfortable around Eunhyuk, mainly because the younger has such a genuine quality about him which draws people to him, making them feel like they can trust him. It’s most probably because of the way he reacts sincerely towards everything.

 _Well, and also because he’s a bad liar,_ Yesung thinks to himself in amusement.

It takes him a few seconds of contemplation, but Eunhyuk eventually gives in and takes Yesung’s hand, letting himself go during this night just as Yesung advised him to.

Eunhyuk’s hand is warm against Yesung’s own. Yesung smiles as he gently pulls the younger towards him until their chests are only millimeters apart.

“Let’s dance and forget everything,” Yesung murmurs, his voice loud enough to be heard in the close proximity between their faces.

 _Dance and forget everything,_ Eunhyuk repeats inside his head.

_I do want to forget, hyung..._

Eunhyuk’s arms wrap around Yesung’s neck in response while the latter takes hold of Eunhyuk’s waist with his hand. They gaze at each other deeply, Yesung with a soft smile curving his face while Eunhyuk with his pupils dilated slightly and his lips parted open in awe. Soon, the younger seems to snap out of his temporary daze and averts his eyes to the small space between their chests, a flush spreading from his ears to the side of his cheeks.

With Yesung’s lead, their bodies sway along with the melody, the sensation of the cold night air bringing a pleasurable kind of chill to their exposed skin. With their bodies pressed this close together, the warmth is slowly enveloping them whole, creating an attraction between them that’s been building up for the past few minutes already.

Yesung watches as Eunhyuk follows his lead, chuckling silently. He has forgotten how adorable Eunhyuk can be whenever it comes to the conflicting feelings inside of him; whenever he feels awkward, he tries to cover up for his embarrassment by doing random things and pretending that he isn’t as affected as he’s supposed to be. However, because Yesung knows him too well and because this kind of situation is something that Eunhyuk doesn’t have the answers to, he can’t help but be overly transparent about his reactions. Yesung has always been the one who’s better at controlling his emotions; Eunhyuk, although he can be truly professional most of the time, can’t conceal his intense feelings very often. He can be like an open book, and he can also be like a diary that can be unlocked with the right key. Perhaps it’s because he’s always chill, always laughing, always smiling and cracking jokes that when something deep and intense rises from inside him, he doesn’t know how to push it back before it can show up on his face. Yesung understands this part of Eunhyuk and many more underneath the layers of the casual, friendly air the younger often emits.

 _He’s still shy,_ Yesung notes with amusement as Eunhyuk’s hands seem to hesitate, unsure if he should fully lean into the older. His eyes are blinking too much in the span of a few seconds and he seems to be occasionally swallowing the constant lump on his throat.

_So adorable._

Yesung nudges him gently by bumping his forehead against Eunhyuk’s. “Why aren’t you looking at me?” he teases.

“...I don’t know,” Eunhyuk blurts out, and embarrassment fills him the moment the words come out of his lips. He sounded too much like an enamored schoolboy with an obvious puppy crush.

“Don’t you know that when couples do the slow dance, they have to look each other in the eyes?” Yesung says, amusement lacing his words.

“We’re not a couple,” Eunhyuk denies, and immediately regrets it. Oh, what is _wrong_ with him tonight?? Why does he keep embarrassing himself in front of his ex?

_I’m a grown man, damn it._

“I know we aren’t,” Yesung says without missing a beat. “But the least you can do is look at me, right Hyukkie?”

The sound of his familiar nickname slipping from Yesung’s lips makes Eunhyuk’s heart ache in longing. It’s really been too long. They still call each other by affectionate nicknames like ‘Aesong’ and ‘Dongba’, but Eunhyuk missed calling each other those names whenever they’re alone and in close proximity like this one. There’s just something _different_ and more loving when they call each other fondly while in their own private bubble; it feels safe, secure, and more genuine.

So, Eunhyuk swallows away his hesitation and gathers the courage to lift his head. When his eyes meet Yesung’s, he feels light-headed, his heart racing in anticipation and his hands gripping each other tightly from the back of Yesung’s neck. Yesung takes that opportunity to lean closer until their foreheads touch, the smile never leaving his lips.

“Much better,” he whispers, and for some reason, Eunhyuk’s chest swells in happiness.

Without even thinking twice, Eunhyuk gives in to impulse and kisses him.

Yesung’s eyes widen in surprise and his shoulders visibly stiffen, but Eunhyuk can’t bring himself to care as he tilts his head for better access, the ache and longing in his heart remedied by the feel of Yesung’s warm lips against his. Eunhyuk sucks on his lower lip, slowly tasting every inch of Yesung’s faded chapstick and finding himself addicted. He lifts a hand to cup the back of Yesung’s head to kiss him better, and the latter parts his lips momentarily, having been caught off-guard. Eunhyuk takes that opportunity to slide his tongue inside, roaming every inch of his ex-lover’s familiar mouth.

 _I missed you,_ Eunhyuk echoes in his mind as he feels the underlying tension between them fade into almost nothingness.

_I missed you._

_I really missed you._

Meanwhile, Yesung’s mind is spinning in confusion, though it’s more because he hadn’t expected Eunhyuk to make the first move at all. In all honesty, he hadn’t even expected them to _kiss_ in the first place. He had only wanted to feel his ex-lover in his arms, to bring back the lovely warmth that melts his heart every time they touch. When they broke up, he left a piece of his heart with Eunhyuk and he had accepted, after two weeks of crying, that he would never get it back again.

However, Eunhyuk just keeps on surprising him.

_“I do love you… but love fades._

_“And mine is already starting to.”_

_I thought your love has faded?_ Yesung asks his ex-lover inside his mind, eyes dazed as Eunhyuk breaks the kiss between them.

_Does this mean we still have a chance?_

Eunhyuk meets his questioning gaze and averts his eyes. Suddenly, the consequences of his sudden action hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Well,” Eunhyuk tries to explain, willing his blush to go away, “you said that we should forget about everything just for tonight, so…” He leaves his sentence hanging in the air, feeling too embarrassed to continue.

Eunhyuk can’t see it, but Yesung’s face suddenly breaks into a delighted smile.

“I guess you missed me,” he murmurs, nuzzling his nose against Eunhyuk’s cheek.

Startled, Eunhyuk faces him fully, eyes wide in shock. His first instinct is to _deny_. “N—No, I just—”

However, his words are interrupted when Yesung presses his lips against his. Eunhyuk tenses up immediately, but relaxes when Yesung tilts his head and deepens the kiss, his rhythm so slow and relaxing that Eunhyuk finds himself willingly reciprocating. His hands lift and his fingers tangle in Yesung’s hair while the latter cradles Eunhyuk’s face with one hand and the other wrapping snugly around his waist. Eunhyuk can feel his racing heart calming into a normal pace, butterflies fluttering inside his stomach as he continues to kiss his ex-lover without any more boundaries between them during this moment. The wave of relief that shoots up his body is reassuring and he wishes, for a very brief moment, that this night will last forever.

_But that’s impossible._

For now, he can pretend that they’re both just normal lovers with normal lives. For now, he can pretend that tomorrow, they don’t have to go back to their public persona once more. For now, he can pretend that they never broke up in the first place, that they chose love over everything else that holds value in their lives.

And for now... he can pretend that both of them love each other so much that they don’t want to let go ever again.


	6. 【 06 】

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

**Extra 02: Eunhyuk's Interview**

“It was awkward,” Eunhyuk says when he’s asked about his feelings towards the Yesung-Kyuhyun pair-up. “My ex-roommate and my current roommate are living together.”

_ And they seemed to have a lot of fun together... _

He lowers his head, sighs, and looks back up at the camera. “It was odd… What should I call it?” he wonders aloud. “How can I explain this feeling?”

For a brief moment, Eunhyuk remembers the way Kyuhyun looked at Yesung the entire day, the maknae’s features unusually soft and somewhat speculative. His eyes had been warm as he gazed at Yesung whenever the latter wasn’t looking.

And Yesung, on the other hand...

Eunhyuk shakes his head slightly, bemused. “I don’t want to say I’m jealous,” he blurts out, for a moment not even realizing what he had just said.

_ “I learned more about you today,” Yesung told Kyuhyun in a warm voice. _

_ “And lastly… I really love you.” _

Eunhyuk pauses. “...It was uncomfortable.”


End file.
